Un cambio
by florcita75
Summary: Oh Ha Ni se decidio...no podia seguir haci, debia olvidarse de ese amor que no le correspondia, habias sido 4 años siguiendolo, era obvio que el no la iba a querer nunca. Por eso se decidio a olvidarlo. Como raccionara Baek Seung Jo cuando ela comience a alejarse y salir con otro chico.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"_**Un cambio"**_

_Capitulo 1_

_No puedo seguir así._

Era otra mañana como todas las demás, si, la misma rutina de todos los días, esa rutina que a Ha Ni ya la estaba cansando. Siempre lo mismo, levantarse, prepararse, bajar y pasar el desayuno como si fuese un pato ¿Qué porque un pato? Bueno, Baek Seung Jo siempre se iba tan rápido que ella tenía que pasar el desayuno entero por su garganta que parecía un pato. Si, esa rutina ya la estaba cansando, y después del desayuno ¿Qué venia? Correr para alcanzarlo y caminar a una distancia prudente de él, después las horas de clase pensando en que él le declaraba su amor y luego la hora del almuerzo en la que se la pasaba mirándolo, luego más horas de clase y salir corriendo para alcanzarlo e ir juntos a casa. Si esa era la vida de Oh Ha Ni, una vida que ya la estaba aburriendo, su vida era seguir a un chico que ni se volteaba a verla, por mas caracol de Noé que fuese, esto no podía seguir. Ese chico no la miraba más que para burlarse de ella.

Ese dia al regresar de la universidad lo decidió, lo olvidaría, se fijaría en otros chicos tendría su propia vida en la que él no esté.

La mañana siguiente su rutina cambio, al bajar a desayunar, estaba toda la familia.

-Ha Ni apúrate así te vas con Baek Seung Jo-dijo la señora Baek mientras que su hijo se

Dirigía a la puerta.

-No mama, hoy quiero desayunar tranquila. Es temprano, yo iré mas tarde-dijo ella tranquilamente mientras le ponía mermelada a una tostada.

La verdad es que se moría de ganas de ir tras él, pero su vida no podía de esa manera.

Baek Seung Jo se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta al escuchar eso, claro nadie lo noto, pero luego siguió su camino saliendo de la casa.

La mañana ya estaba avanzada cuando Ha Ni llegaba a la universidad tranquilamente, mientras unos ojos sin expresión alguna la observaban desde lejos sin que ella se e cuenta.

En la clase Ha Ni presto toda la atención que pudo, pero era el primer dia que ponía en práctica su plan de cambio, por lo que en muchos momentos su mente voló en fantasías.

La hora del almuerzo llego y como muchas veces ella leía el menú en voz alta. Por atrás apareció Baek Seung Jo- Es que ¿nunca cambias?-pregunto el.

el sin expresión alguna como de costumbre y se adelanto a pedir su almuerzo- el numero 3, por favor-pidió.

-Estoy en proceso e cambiar-se excuso ella, a lo que él la miro algo sorprendido-digo…que ya estoy cambiando-dijo acercándose a pedir el almuerzo-el numero 7-pidio ella.

-Que bien ¿eso quiere decir que me dejaras de seguir?-pregunto el tomando su almuerzo y comenzando a caminar.

-¡Si!-grito ella tomando su almuerzo y caminado para el lado contrario para donde él se dirigía.

Baek Seung Jo solo se dio la vuelta y la miro como se sentaba en una mesa sola, se giro y siguió su camino a una mesa con sus compañeros.

Ella quedo sola en una mesa, sus amigas no podían almorzar con ella y últimamente comía sola, si era muy triste comer sola y mirándolo de lejos a él, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Se que por más que lo hubiese seguido, hubiese pasado lo de todos los días-dijo ella en un suspiro.

-¿Y que es "lo de todos los días"?-pregunto una voz masculina desconocida.

-Que él se valla con sus amigos y terminar igualmente comiendo…-es ese momento miro haci atrás-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto confundida.

-Soy Hi Joo, mucho gusto…si no te gusta comer sola ¿te podría hacer compañía?-pregunto el muchacho, que era bastante apuesto.

-Si…pero ¿Por qué…-iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpida.

-Soy nuevo y no conozco a nadie. Ayer te vi comiendo sola también y pensé "ella come sola, yo como solo (y odio comer solo) ¿por qué no hacerle compañía?", así que aquí estoy. No te molesta ¿cierto?-pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-Para nada-dijo ella con una sonrisa- me llamo Ha Ni-dijo.

-Que lino nombre…y dime Ha Ni ¿Ese chico que te deja sola comiendo es tu novio?-pregunto.

-No, y ese es el problema-respondió ella.

-Pero, ¿Cómo un chico que te deja sola pero no es tu novio es el problema? Yo que tu estaría contenta de no tener como novio a alguien que no sabe apreciar la compañía de una señorita tan linda-dijo él.

-gracias-rio-tal vez si tienes razón, debo estar contenta de no estar con alguien que no me aprecia, pero ¿Cómo hacer eso cuando esa persona que no me aprecia ocupa mi corazón?-dijo ella.

-Oh, ese ya es algo distinto. Cuesta más olvidar, pero si te esfuerzas y no piensas en el, ocupas tu tiempo en otras cosas, de ese modo el saldrá y dejara ese lugar libre-contesto él.

-¿Y en que debería a ocupar ese tiempo?-pregunto ella curiosa e interesada en saber.

-En otras personas-contesto el tranquilamente- sal y diviértete con tus amigas.

-Mis amigas siempre están ocupadas-contesto ella desanimada por ver que no funcionaria.

-Sal con migo-propuso el.

-¿contigo?-pregunto sorprendida ella.

-Sí, eres mi nueva amiga, y te ayudare a que estés feliz-dijo el sonriendo y revolviendo su cabello-y dime amiguita ¿A dónde quieres ir al salir de aquí?-pregunto él.

-He…no sé, al cine-dijo ella.

-Ok…entonces al cine será. Tú me llevas y yo pago ¿te parece un buen trato?-pregunto él con una sonrisa.

-si-dijo ella animada-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?-pregunto.

-Ingles-contesto él.

-La mía también…estaremos juntos-dijo ella sonriendo y así siguieron conversando durante el almuerzo.

Mientras ella conversaba y le sonreía a ese nuevo amigo, unos ojos, no muy felices de verla sonreír a otro, los observaba disimulada y seriamente. No sabía quién era ese sujeto, y no le preocuparía si su Ha Ni no se mostrara tan contenta de su compañía.

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les allá gustado…y espero sus RW…gracias por leer.

Frase: "Cuanto más quieres a una persona, esa persona tiene a alejarse más de ti".

Florcita75.


	2. capitulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"Un cambio"

Capitulo 2

Ha Ni y Hi Joo se dirigieron juntos al salón de ingles, muy alegre y riéndose. Al entrar se sentaron juntos algo atrás.

-Hi Joo, debo advertirte que no soy muy buena, en si soy pésima en ingles y en cualquier otra materia-dijo ella un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare, se él ingles perfectamente-dijo el sonriendo.

-¿De enserio?, ¿me ayudaras?-pregunto ella ilusionada.

-Si claro-contesto él-pero, ¿es porque no prestas atención, o porque te cuesta?-pregunto él, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

De nuevo se quedo mirando al chico que acababa de entrar. Si, Baek Seung Jo había entrado al salón de clases y ella como tonta se quedo mirándolo embobada.

-Ya tengo mi respuesta-dijo el chico sonriendo y mirando a Ha Ni que estaba junto a él mirando al chico embobada.

-¿Qué?, ¿dijiste algo?-pregunto la chica saliendo del transe.

-No, nada-dijo él.

-Ah-dijo ella sonriendo.

La clase comenzó y Ha Ni cada tanto se distraía mirando a Baek Seung Jo. En esos momento era en los que Hi Joo de maneras diferente asía que Ha Ni volviera a la realidad y prestara atención, claro disimuladamente. Algunas veces le hablaba en el oído diciéndole algo gracioso, otras la tomaba de la mano jugando y se la pellizcaba, hasta la abrazo bien fuerte haciendo que jugaba, con estos actos Ha Ni reía y volvía a la realidad.

Claro todos estos actos no eran bien tomados por un joven que estaba sentado en la misma fila que ellos, solo que unos centímetros más a la izquierda. Si, los ojos de ese joven no estaban nada contentos y miraban serio como reían ellos dos y como ese nuevo sujeto abrazaba a la chica-_"¿De dónde salió ese?"-_pensaba el joven-¿Quién se cree?-murmuro malhumorado. No le agradaba la idea de verlos así, de verla a ella riendo, de ver que en cada momento que ella lo miraba él, la tocaba. Sabía que ella casi siempre lo miraba en clases y por ellos le costaba más, pero en el fondo, a pesar de que ella salga perjudicada, a él le hacía feliz que ella lo mire todo el tiempo, que lo siga. ¿Para qué se iba a preocupar? si luego en el momento de los exámenes el mismo la ayudaba a estudiar. Pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando, como hace una hora atrás ella le había dicho, ella no mentía. El mismo sentía que algo iba a cambiar, que algo estaba cambiando. El sabia que ese era el comienzo de un gran cambio, un cambio que debía detener o todo terminaría mal para él, o tal vez la perdería. Si el gran genio Baek Seung Jo temía perder a esa chiquilla que siempre lo seguía. Ese tipejo no se la sacaría, algo debía hacer para que Ha Ni no deje de seguirlo-_"¡otro beso!"-_fue la idea que se le vino a la cabeza. Sí, eso debía hacer, debía volver a besarla haciéndole creer que todo era un juego, pero besarla al fin. La ultima vez resulto y ella no lo no lo olvido, siguió tras el embobada. Estaba decidido, buscaría el momento indicado para darle un buen beso, un beso de verdad, no como el beso de niños que le dio la primera vez, este sería un beso, un beso que dure y que ambos disfruten, pero que al terminarlo ella crea que solo fue jugando, pero que le daría esperanzas para que lo siga siguiendo.

Las horas de clases pasaron rápidamente y la hora de la salida llego. Hi Joo esperaba en la salida a Ha Ni para ir al cine.

-¿Preparada?-le dijo cuando ella estuvo junto a él.

-Sí, vamos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Por dónde es?-pregunto él.

-¿No sabes el camino?-pregunto confundida ella.

-Te dije que tú me llevabas y yo pagaba ¿Por qué crees que lo dije?-dijo el riendo.

-Solo por decir-dijo ella-Pero ahora que lo pienso, es cierto, si eres nuevo no debes conocer. Bien, vamos, te llevare aprende el camino-dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y comenzando a caminar hacia la estación de trenes.

Baek Seung Jo que acababa de salir de la universidad diviso a lo lejos a una muchacha sosteniendo la mano de un chico. Si era Ha Ni, su Ha Ni sosteniendo la mano de ese tipo de nuevo, de ese tipo que todavía no entendedla de dónde demonios salió y porque Ha Ni se reía con él y ambos actuaban y se trataban con tanta confianza. Ni entre ellos dos había tanto contacto físico como el de ellos, si lo pensaba bien nunca la había abrazado solo porque si o porque se le daba la gana. En fin, no le agrado nada eso que vio. El que la iba a esperar para ir juntos a casa y tal vez ahí encontraba el momento para darle el beso. Pero claro aparecía ese tipejo y ella se olvidaba de él, no, eso no iba a pasar ella no lo olvidaría. Su rostro mostro por unos segundo s una expresión de enojo y furia mesclaras, si eso definitivamente eran celos. Pero él no lo aceptaba, con paso firme y apurado al igual que enojado se dirigió a toda prisa a su casa. Cuando ella vuelva tendría tiempo para hablar y disimula mente averiguar quién era ese tipo y porque se tenían tanta confianza y si confirmaba que por culpa de ese tipo algo iba a cambiar, tendría que empezar a buscar el momento para el beso. Aunque la idea de ese beso no le desagradaba, en cambio, ya tenía tiempo queriéndolo hacer, pero no se animaba. Sabía que si alguien se enteraba, su madre sobre todo, en menos de una semana se estaría casando. El aun no quería casarse, quería terminar su carrera, quería hacer las osas bien y por ello mantendría en secreto sus sentimientos, el tenia plena confianza en que Ha Ni siempre lo amaría y seguiría, este solo era un obstáculo que superar en la secreta relación que tenia con ella, claro sin que ella por más que lo deseara, no tena idea, pero para el si era una relación y que ella se valla con otro, bueno se sentía como si lo estuviese engañando, cosa que lo molestaba.

Por las calles se veía a un apuesto joven y una dulce jovencita platicando cómodamente, aunque se conocían de ese mismo dia se llevaron muy bien y podían hablar de todo sin miedo y se divertían.

-Yo creo que seremos muy buenos amigos. Nos conocimos solo hoy y hablamos de todo, incluso salimos y nos estamos divirtiendo-dijo Hi Joo con una sonrisa, esa muchacha de verdad era graciosa y simpática para él.

Cada vez se convencía mas de que haberse mudado con su abuelo a otra ciudad y dejar atrás todo lo que lo lastimo y hizo sufrir fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por su bien, para comenzar de nuevo y esa joven era una buena amiga quien de seguro de ahora en mas lo distraería y no pensaría en cosas sin sentido ya. Por lo que ella le conto necesitaba lo mismo que el, una distracción para olvida, ambos necesitaban lo mismo y se llevaban bien, sin mencionar que se divertían, era perfecto.

-Yo también lo creo-dijo Ha Ni con una sonrisa-ven es aquí es el cine-dijo corriendo hacia adelante y haciendo una seña para que el la siguiera, el obedeciendo la seña.

Como lo prometió Hi Joo pago todo sin dejarla sacar ni un peso a Ha Ni. Vieron una película cómica y salieron aun más alegres del cine.

-Te llevo a tu casa Ha Ni, ya se hizo tarde-dijo Hi Joo alegre.

-Oh si…ya esta oscureciendo…gracias. Es por allí-dijo ella señalando el camino.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente y sin apuro alguno. En El camino hablaban cómodamente, se conocían más y mas cada segundo que pasaba. Ambos presentían que de ahí saldría una gran amista y aunque Ha Ni no lo supiera aria que Hi Joo se distrajera como él hacía con ella, de esa manera ambos olvidarían a ese amor que no les era correspondido. Si tal vez luego de olvidar y darse cuenta que ya no sentían ese amor tan grande o ese sentimiento tan puro, es obvio que se sentirán vacio por dentro, tristes y solos, ese es un amor que en todo momento lo llevas presente, al olvidarlo algo te falta y por más que en el fondo sabes que es ese amor seguís buscando la razón y tal vez nunca la encuentres, porque tal vez nunca vuelvas a sentir lo mismo por alguien. Pero ellos querían y necesitaban olvidar para curarse y seguir adelante, no sabían que ese vacío después el olvido existía y tenían la enorme esperanza de olvidar y no mar por un tiempo.

Al llegar a la casa rieron al mismo tiempo al no saber cómo despedirse.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la universidad.

-Si…eh, gracias por acompañarme…y siento que ahora tengas que caminar mas. Seguro te desvié e camino a tu casa…oh, pero si tu eres nuevo aquí ¿sabes cómo llegar?-pregunto alterada ella a lo que él solo rio.

-Está bien…de hecho tu casa queda de camino a la mía, ¿ves ese camino?-señalo una calle larga, ella asintió con la cabeza-camino eso, doblo y unas cuantas cuadras más adelante esta la mía-dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oh…que bien…entonces nos vemos mañana en la universidad, hasta mañana-decia Ha Ni antes de entrar, pero a Hi Joo justo se le vino una idea a la cabeza y la agarro del brazo deteniéndola.

-Espera, ya que mañana tengo que pasar por aquí no quieres que te venga a buscar y vallamos juntos-dijo él con una sonrisa amigable y muy dulce. Ella lo pensó unos segundos y luego contesto.

-Me encantaría ir contigo ¿te paso mi numero así cuando estés por venir me avisas?-pregunto ella.

-si-dijo el sacando su celular y Ha Ni le dicto su número.

Luego de haberle dado el número se despidieron y Ha Ni entro a la casa muy sonriente de haber hecho un amigo nuevo que la quería ayudar. Ir con el mañana a la universidad era perfecto para no ir con Baek Seung Jo y para no pensar en el.

Por otra parte en una habitación cerca de la ventana esta Baek Seung Jo muy celoso, aunque no lo admitiera se notaba que lo estaba. No le gusto nada que ella llegara tarde y encima con ese tipejo, que le allá dado su número y que se halla reído con él en sus narices, ocultas, pero enfrente de él en fin. Lo que mucho menos le agrado es que mañana se valla con ese tipo a la universidad ¿y que había de él?, ¿otra vez lo iba a dejar irse solo?, ¿acaso era cierto y tendría que hacerse la idea de que no lo seguiría más?, ¿en verdad la está perdiendo?, O ¿ya la perdió?-_"no, ella solo me ama a mi…no la estoy perdiendo ni la perderé"_-con este pensamiento y un gran enojo provocado el chico salió de su habitación. Afuera e esta, en la pequeña sala en la que había sillones y el balcón, iba subiendo Ha Ni con una sonrisa. El muchacho al verla se enfureció mas y solo se sentó en uno de los sillones mirando hacia el balcón, tomo un libro que esa tarde había dejado y comenzó a leer, bueno a hacer que leía.

Ha Ni al verlo se le salió la sonrisa y se puso seria, no sabía ¿qué hacer o decir? Verlo para ella era tan lindo, le alegro tanto encontrarlo, pero no sabía ¿Cómo actuar?-_"se me hace que no lo veía hace tiempo…guapo se ve"-_pensó la chica parada a pie de la escalera sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

Baek Seung Jo se dio cuenta de eso y se rio de ello, confirmo que no importaba que haga o diga ese tipo, ella siempre lo amaría-_"no es necesario que la bese…ella aun me sigue. Por más que quiera, alguien nos podría ver y mañana estaría casado"-_rio y al ver que ella aun lo seguía mirando, decidió hacer lo que más le gustaba, molestarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a mirarme tan descaradamente?-pregunto el dejando el libro en la mesa y girándose para mirarla.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no te estaba mirando-giro la cabeza haciéndose la ofendida y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

-No puedes mentir tan descaradamente, vi claramente como no me sacabas los ojos de encima-dijo él con esa expresión en su cara tan altanera-y luego dices que no me seguirás…con la vista lo haces-dijo recostándose en el sillón.

-Baek Seung Jo ya deja de molestar a Ha Ni-dijo la madre apareciendo de repente-oh Ha Ni, ya has regresado, me tenias algo preocupada ¿saliste con tus amigas?-pregunto ella corriendo hacia Ha Ni.

-Hola madre…no, no Salí con ellas…Salí con un amigo nuevo, fuimos al cine y mañana me vendrá a buscar para ir a la universidad, vive cerca de aquí-dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Cómo?, ¿un chico?, ¿saliste con un chico?, ¿escuchaste eso hijo?-pregunto ella muy preocupada por que Ha Ni no esté interesada ya en su hijo.

-Si lo escuche ¿y qué?-dijo Baek Seung Jo que estaba leyendo el libro nuevamente-mejor para mi si tiene novio y deja de seguirme-dijo el muchacho, claro que cada palabra que decía era falsa, en el fondo quería levantarse y gritarle a Ha Ni que le prohibía hablar e otro hombre, que le prohibía mirar a otro hombre que no sea él, pero no quería estar casado, era muy joven.

-No se preocupe madre, es una amigo que es nuevo aquí-dijo ella ignorando a el chico-de hecho el me está ayudando a olvidar distrayéndome, además el siempre está solo y yo últimamente también…el solo me ayuda como amigo a olvidar…pronto no te seguiré mas-dijo ella, lo ultimo mirando al chico, este la miro y sonrió, se levanto y se fue a su habitación-_"sé muy bien que no podrás"-fue el ultimo pensamiento del chico antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta._

_Estaba más calmado sabiendo que ella no tenía nada con él y lo de que lo olvidaría, no podría, sabía que su madre aria algo para que ellos de alguna manera terminen en una cita o solos en casa, en ese momento él le aria entender, haciéndole creer que solo la molesta, que no debía olvidarlo, aria algo o diría algo que haga que ella lo siga siguiendo, le daría esperanzas. _

_-Madre, por favor no haga nada esta vez…yo ya estoy cansada de seguir a alguien que no me ama, quiero olvidarlo y concentrarme en mi, tal vez con el tiempo pueda encontrar a alguien quien si me mire, cuide y ame, que crea que soy especial, hermosa y única. Su hijo no es esa persona así que le pido que me disculpe, pero no podre formar parte de su familia señora Baek-a Ha Ni le dolió decirlo como a ella escucharlo, pero la tendría que empezar a llamar como era correcto._

_-Te entiendo, si es tu decisión, es cierto lo que dices, mi hijo no tiene corazón y tú te mereces a alguien que te ame…te ayudare…mañana al salir del la universidad, ya que vive cerca, invítalo a cenar a ese chico, quiero conocerlo, si es quien ahora pasara más tiempo contigo ¿no crees que debemos conocerlo? invítalo ¿sí?-propuso la madre._

_-Claro…él se pondrá contento…oh, no, no podrá-dijo ella apenada cuando recordó algo._

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto la señora Baek._

_-el vive con su abuelo solos y si viene lo dejara comiendo solo, el jamás le haría eso a su abuelo-dijo Ha Ni._

_-pues entonces dile que venga con su abuelo-respondió feliz._

_-ok…lo haré-dijo Ha Ni animada._

_Claro que la señora Baek allá dicho que estaba bien era solo mentira, tenía un plan y ese era ayudarla que parezca que tenía algo con ese muchacho para ver como reaccionaria su hijo ante esto, para ver si sentía algo o su corazón definitivamente era una dura piedra._

_CONTINUARA…_

_Bueno acá está el segundo cap.…un poco más largo que el anterior, espero que guste y espero sus RW…besos….bye._


	3. Decididoolvidare

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Un cambio.

"Decidido…olvidare."

Capitulo 3

Era una nueva mañana y Ha Ni estaba más que contenta. Hoy invitaría a su nuevo amigo y al abuelo de este a cenar. A pesar de que solo ayer lo había conocido él le había caído muy bien, se sentía cómoda en su compañía, sin mencionar que se divertía. Lo mejor de todo esto es que cuando estaba con él no pensaba todo el tiempo en Baek Seung Jo. Hoy Ji Hoo la pasaría a buscar para irse juntos a la universidad, y eso era más que perfecto. Iría en compañía a la universidad y una compañía de verdad n una a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, una con la que pudiera conversar y la esperada, no silenciosa y apresurada. Una lenta y hermosa caminata con un amigo a la universidad, sonaba bien.

Al bajar las escaleras y entrar al comedor se encontró con toda la familia allí, la saludaron y saludo como de costumbre, claro excusando a Baek Seung Jo que nunca la saludaba, solo la miraba fríamente, pero esta vez fue diferente, ella no lo saludo, saludo a todos cordialmente hasta a el menor de los Baek, pero a él no. Luego de haber saludado se sentó a comenzar su desayuno tranquilamente, pero en ese momento su celular sonó y toda la familia se sorprendió al escuchar sonar el celular de Ha Ni tan temprano, inclusive Seung Jo aunque no lo demostró ya que solo aparto por un segundo su vista del periódico.

Prov. Seung Jo.

No solo bajo y no me saludo si no que ahora le suena el celular temprano. Es obvio que es ese tipo el que la llama, anoche dijo que lo aria. No es que me preocupe, yo se que ella solo me ama a mí y no me va a poder olvidar. Lo que enoja es que, es que, es que…no tengo idea de porque me enojo, no estoy celoso de que ella se vea con otro hombre, de que otro hombre la llame y de que le sonría a otro hombre. Eso no me molesta, por lo que no estoy celoso. Solo me molesta que ella…ahí diablos…creo que si estoy celoso… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ese tipo? Por más que se que Ha Ni solo me ve a mí y el es solo un amigo, por alguna razón siento que el va a dejar de ser un amigo…ella dijo que me olvidaría y ¿si él la enamora? Ella ahora solo me ama a mi…pero si sigue viéndose con ese tipo, con el tiempo me podría olvidar… ¿verdaderamente me quieres olvidar Ha Ni?

Ahí, pero de que me preocupo, ella no podra y además mi mare no dejara que ocurra, seguramente hará una locura…pero igual…no me gusta verla con el…hoy de nuevo me iré solo.

¿Cómo es que llegue a esto? Esperar a que mi mare solucione con sus locuras mi vida amorosa… ¿Qué rayos pasa con migo? No debo esperar a una locura de ella, debo yo hacer algo para que Ha Ni no siga con ese… ¡el beso! Debería besarla de nuevo, sin que nadie sepa…de esa manera ella me seguirá solo a mí…bien…si ella sigue solo ignorándome lo hare…

Fin prov. Seung Jo.

Con ese pensamiento Seung Jo siguió con su lectura mientras que Ha Ni AL escuchar sonar su celular se dirigió hacia la sala.

-Hola… ¿Quién habla?-pregunto Ha Ni ya que el numero era desconocido.

-Hola ¿Ha Ni?-pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado.

-Si…. ¿Ji Hoo?, ¿eres tú?-pregunto Ha Ni.

-Si…te dije que te llamaría antes e ir para allí-dijo Ji Hoo.

-Pero aún es temprano-contesto ella-aun no he desayunado-dijo ella.

-Y yo tampoco… ¿quieres que vayamos a desayunar juntos?-pregunto él.

-Oh…si claro…me encantaría-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Bien, en 5 minutos estoy ahí…ah…No hay problema si vamos en mi motocicleta… ¿no?-pregunto él.

-¿Motocicleta?-pregunto ella.

-Si…hoy me la trajeron de donde vivía antes… ¿les tienes miedo?...-pregunto él.

-No, claro que no…solo que nunca me subí a una…-contesto ella.

-No temas…no te pasara nada…conduciré lento… ¿ok?-pregunto.

-Si…te espero…-dijo ella antes de cortar.

Prov. Ha Ni.

El me vendrá a buscar en una motocicleta…que emoción, nunca subí a una pero me encanta la idea…oh…tengo que avisar que e iré en unos minutos…lo mejor será esperarlo afuera…

Ahí…otro dia mas sin poder ir con Seung Jo…si así estoy con el segundo dia…no me quiero imaginar en todos los que vienen…ayer casi no lo vi y hoy tratare de no hacerlo, me cuesta tanto…ya debo dejar e imaginarme que él es solo mío, debo olvidarlo. Pero cuesta tanto, siento que no podre olvidarlo y en el fondo no quiero, tengo la necesidad de verlo, hablarle, estar junto a él…en resumen, seguirlo. Debo dejar ese habito, yo al principio creí que solo debía esperar a que el habla su corazón y me deje entrar…pero lo único que ocurrió es que él entre aun mas en el mío, por más que lo ame debo olvidarlo…no puedo seguir esperando a algo que jamás vendrá.

Él ni siquiera sabe lo que yo siento realmente, lo que yo sufro, el solo cree que es una obsesión…tal vez si lo sea, pero una obsesión con el más puro amor que él podría encontrar. No me importa nada más que el, despierto y está el, al momento de dormirme esta el…el, es mi vida…eso no es correcto…debo olvidar. El amor que tanto estoy esperando nunca llegara…el que él me diga que me ama y me protegerá…eso no sucederá.

Ji Hoo…ayúdame, por favor ayudaren a olvidar. Esta es la última vez que pienso en el…te olvidare, voy a olvidarte Baek Seung Jo…

A partir de hoy te olvidare, te ignorare, are como si no te conozco, se que aparecerá alguien que con tan solo verlo me haga sonreír inconscientemente…te olvidare…no me importaras, no te conoceré y no te mirare, simplemente no existirás para mí.

Esta es la última vez que lloro por ti Baek Seung Jo. Yo te olvidare, el dolor se ira, el amor por ti desaparecerá y uno nuevo llegara. No me importa si llega uno nuevo, yo seré feliz si solo se va este dolor. S e que pronto llegara el dia en que despierte y tu no aparezcas en mis pensamientos, entonces en ese momento sabré que ya te abre olvidado, que ya no te amo y ya no sufriré por ti y tu frialdad. Solo te dejare ir y podrás ser feliz con Hae Raa, ambos son perfectos y tendrán una vida perfecta, bien, se feliz con ella, yo por mas dolor que sienta te olvidare.

Fin prov. Ha Ni.

Después de ese último pensamiento Ha Ni limpio sus lagrimas, respiro profundo y entro a la cocina, en menos de un minuto llegaría Ji Hoo.

-Ya me voy-informo ella tomando sus cosas.

-¿Cómo que ya te irás? Si aun no desayunas…desayuna i ve con Seung Jo-dijo la señora Baek.

-¿Por qué siempre debe ir conmigo? Ella conoce perfectamente el camino-dijo Baek Seung Jo pasando la pagina del periódico sin expresión alguna-te aviso que no es lindo tener a una niña pegada a mi espalda todo el dia-dijo para seguir leyendo.

-Baek Seung Jo discúlpate ¿Desde cuándo eres tan mal educado?-dijo la señora Baek enojada con su hijo.

El simplemente no le lo importancia a lo que su madre decía mientras que a Ha Ni así se le caen las lagrimas nuevamente por sus palabras, pero respiro y se dijo que no podía llorar, no de nuevo.

El padre de Ha Ni miraba la escena sin tener palabras, no podía ver a su hija sufrir por alguien que no la valoraba, decidió intervenir.

-hija, ¿Por qué ya te irás? Desayuna primero o te sentirás mal luego-sugirió.

-No te preocupes papa…usted tampoco señora Baek…yo si desayunare, pero no aquí un amigo me pasara a buscar…-pero el sonido e un timbre interrumpió la explicación de Ha Ni-oh, debe ser el…iré con mi amigo a desayunar, el me acababa de llamar-dijo Ha Ni, pero luego todo se quedo en silencio al escuchar el ruido del motor de una motocicleta.

-¿Eso fue…-iba a preguntar el señor Baek, pero Ha Ni se adelanto a contestar.

-Si, es el motor de una motocicleta-explico ella.

-¿es el muchacho que te pedí que invites esta noche?-pregunto la señora Baek.

-Si es él, ya me debo ir-dijo ella saliendo afuera.

-¿Y tú no harás nada?, ¿Te quedaras ahí sentado mientras que tu chica se va con otro en una motocicleta?-pregunto la señora Baek a su hijo.

-Primero, ella no es mi chica, solo es la chica que quieres para mi, segundo para mi es mejor así ya que no la tendré pegada a mi todo el dia. Mejor para ella y mejor para mi si tiene novio-dijo Baek Seung Jo fríamente.

-Bien, por ser así nuevamente te irás solo, hoy y todos los días que vienen-dijo la señora Baek.

-Ya te lo he dicho madre, mejor para mí-dijo tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose afuera.

Prov. Baek Seung Jo.

Se fue con ese tipo y en una motocicleta que es lo ¿qué está pasando por la cabeza de Oh Ha Ni?

Lo peor es que mi madre tiene razón, hoy y todos los días que quedan me iré solo por mi estupidez de no saber qué hacer cuando un tipo llega y me roba a mi chica. Claro ya no corre para seguirme pero se va en una motocicleta a desayunar con alguien que apenas ayer conoció. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto Ha Ni? Tu deberías seguirme por siempre, dijiste que me amabas, ese amor ¿desapareció ya? No puedes hacer eso.

Fin prov. Baek Seung Jo.

Con estos pensamientos abrió la puerta de su casa para salir pero al hacer lo se encontró con dos personas, a poco distancia, conversando. Eran Ha Ni y Ji Hoo, claro que él no sabía que él se llamaba así, para él era "ese tipo". Él le extenúa el casco mientras Ha Ni lo recibía gustosa y con una seña de el ella subió y abrazo a Ji Hoo para sostenerse, de esta manera la moto arranco y ellos desaparecieron dejando a un Seung Jo muy celoso y enojado por lo que acababa de ver.

Con un enorme enojo y celos Seung Jo comenzó a caminar rumbo a la universidad, aun era muy temprano, pero no podía quedarse adentro y escuchar las quejas de su madre, ya suficiente tenía con sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Ha Ni Y Ji Hoo iban camino a un café para desayunar, juntos. Por alguna extraña razón ambos se sentían cómodos así de cerca pero el recorrido termino al llegar al café. Ha Ni bajo de la motocicleta y se saco el casco, Ji Hoo hizo lo mismo. Entraron al café y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las ventanas, ambos pidieron su desayuno y mientras esperaban comenzaron a charlar.

-¿De enserio no hubo problema en que vengas a desayunar con migo?-pregunto él.

-Para nada, pero ¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar si eres nuevo?-pregunto ella.

-Bueno, cuando llegue necesitaba un lugar donde desayunar y empecé a caminar, hasta que lo encontré-dijo él.

- ¿No sabes cocinar?-pregunto ella.

-Lo básico, pero de desayuno solo se cocinar uno y ya me e asqueado de comerlo-dijo él con una sonrisa-por eso desde que me mude desayuno aquí, solo que ya no me gusta estar tanto tiempo solo y pensé que como tú te tenias que distraer no habría problemas si te invitaba, recuerda, yo pago-dijo él.

Ha Ni sonrío y dijo- de acuerdo, solo si yo invito la cena-Ji Hoo la miro confundido.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto él.

-Bueno, recuerdas que te conté que la señora de la casa en la que vivo se preocupa bastante por mi-dijo ella y el asintió-bueno anoche cuando llegue ella me pregunto si había salió con mis amigas, yo le dije que había salido con un nuevo amigo y resulta que a ella le gustaría conocerte y me pidió que te invite a cenar-dijo Ha Ni para luego tomar un largo respiro ya que había dicho todo lo anterior muy rápido- Así que...¿qué me dices?-pregunto para finalizar.

Ji Hoo la quedo mirando, ya la había escuchado ayer hablando tan rápido y le parecía adorable y muy gracioso a la vez verla así, comenzó a reír.

-Es muy gracioso cuando hablas tan rápido-dijo él entre risas, al parar vio la cara de Ha Ni no muy feliz por su comentario-tranquila no te enojes, es lindo verte graciosa…además también es adorable verte hablar así-dijo el estirándose para revolver su cabello.

-Está bien, no me enojo…pero ¿Qué me dices aceptas?-dijo ella emocionada.

-Me encantaría Ha Ni, pero ayer te hable de que no dejaría a mi abuelo solo. Si a mí no me gusta comer solo, imagino que a i abuelo tampoco le gustaría-contesto él.

-S i eso ya lo sé y se lo dije a la señora Baek, a lo que ella respondió que invite a ambos… ¿Qué me dices?-volvió a preguntar.

-Digo que lo llamare en la hora del almuerzo a ver qué opina el y luego te digo-dijo él con una sonrisa, Ha Ni igualmente sonrío y los desayunos llegaron y ellos siguieron platicando de cosas triviales, para seguir conociéndose.

Ji Hoo sentía que podía hablar de todo con Ha Ni, excepto de su dolor por ese amor…sabia que en algún momento se lo debería contar ya que ella ya le había preguntado si estaba enamorado, a lo que le contesto que no aun no le era sano hablar de ello. Pero sabía que la herida pronto curaría y podría contárselo.

Ese amor, el que tanto sufrimiento le trajo, el que tan estúpido le hizo sentir, ese amor no correspondió que nunca pudo confesar abiertamente, ese amor por el que decidió irse lejos para olvidar…ese dolor ya no lo soportaba y ya no quería llorar. Por más que la extrañará, el tenia que olvidar, esa cicatriz pronto sanaría. Ya no podía volver a verla y sentir su corazón doler. En ella pensaba todos los días al menos una vez, pensando en ella lloraba al menos una vez a la semana, por ella gritaba de dolor al menos una vez al mes…por ella hacia muchas cosas que jamás imagino, cosas que no quería, pero que su dolor lo impulsaba…quería dejar de sentir ese dolor que ya no soportaba por eso decidió mudarse.

A los pocos días de hacerlo se encontró con una joven que parecía solitaria, que comía sola cada dia, que estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo. No le hubiese importado, ya que hay miles así, pero esa joven tenía algo diferente, su rostro mostraba una expresión fresca, adorable, llena de vida y alegría, pero también tristeza y decepción. Ya que el comía solo y no le gustaba, decidió acercarse y hacerle compañía. Al conversar con ella descubrió que eso se debía a que sufría por amor, de que tenía tantas esperanzas en un amor no correspondió que eso lograba en ella una mescla de alegría y tristeza. Se dio cuenta que esa joven se aferraba a un amor no correspondido, al igual que lo hacia él hace un tiempo. Decidió ayudarla, pero al final del dia se dio cuenta de que ella también lo estaba ayudando a él, ya que no había pensado en su amor mucho tiempo. Hace tiempo se había decidió alejarse y olvidar, ahora verdaderamente creia que lo podría hacer. Nunca es fácil olvidar a un amor, por mas propuesto que te lo tengas, por más que te haga sufrir, nunca es fácil. Uno lo puede decir mil veces "voy a olvidarlo", pero mil veces fracasara, porque es verdaderamente difícil olvidar a un amor, si el amor es verdadero y sincero es difícil y él lo sabía. Ero se propuso olvidar y se lo propondría mil veces más si era necesario, tal vez llegue un punto en que sus palabras ya no tengas valor ni para él, pero lo seguiría intentando.

El desayuno finalizo y ambos se dirigieron a la universidad, ambos entraron juntos. Al igual que ayer unos ojos, ahora con una expresión de enojo, observaba a Ha Ni.

Seung Jo lo había decidido debía actuar y rápido, no podía permitir que Ha Ni le dedique ni una sola sonrisa mas a ese tipo.

Ya no entendí a esa chica, 4 años siguiéndolo y cuando logra que él se despierte pensando en ella, en ese omento ella decide olvidarlo ¿ese era el famoso caracol de Noé? Ella debería seguir tras él. ¿Qué se supone que haría el si ella lo olvida?, ¿Qué se supondría que haría el sin la loca Oh Ha Ni? Ella era quien le daba emoción a su vida, quien hacía que el viva. Pero ella no estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, desde ayer que su vida era tranquila esa tranquilidad lo fastidiaba…debía hacer algo urgente.

CONTINUARA…

Primero que nada…gracias por sus RW…me encanto recibirlos. Ah y es ese Ji Hoo, solo que había escrito mal el nombre, pero es el de Boys before flowers. Bueno me despido y esperare impaciente sus nuevos RW…espero que les allá gustado y si tienen una queja o algo me lo hacen saber.

"Sigo buscando eso que me falta,

aunque inconscientemente sé que es el amor que sentía por ti"

Florcita75.


	4. LA CENA

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 4

"Un cambio"

La cena.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Ha Ni buscaba por todas partes a Ji Hoo, estaba impaciente por saber si su abuelo había aceptado la invitación de una familia desconocida. Diciéndolo así pareciera muy loco que invite a cenar a un chico que recién conoce, pero ¿Quién iría en contra de los deseos de la seora Baek? Además el no era un desconocido para Ha Ni, no del todo, siempre que hablaban se conocían mas y mas, sabia más de él en un dia y medio que de lo que sabía de Seung Jo en cuatro años. Ji Hoo era una persona que a pesar de haber sufrido mucho no guardaba rencor alguno ni a las personas que lo pudieron lastimar ni al pasado. Si ella le preguntaba algo él lo contestaba sin problemas, solo dos preguntas no les contesto, y no era porque no confiara en ella o no quisiera contárselo. Él le explico muy bien la razón por la que aun no podía contestárselas y más adelante lo haría. Una de las preguntas era si ¿estaba enamorado?, a lo que él respondió que ese tema aun era difícil para él, lo estaba , pero lo debía olvidar y le era algo dolorosa recordar por el momento y que más adelante se lo contaría. La otra pregunta era ¿Por qué vivía solo con su abuelo? La respuesta fue que en el momento que el crea el adecuado, el correcto, en ese momento se lo diría. Eso a ella no le molestaba, estaba bien. Él le agradaba y la hacía reír, era maduro, pero alegre y se notaba que, por más que aun no se lo allá dicho, había sufrido mucho y que era por sus padres y el amor. Entonces no volvería a tocar el tema hasta que el esté preparado. Ella no quería saber su pasado, ella quería conocerlo y formar parte de su presente y futuro. No sabía bien el ¿Por qué? pero desde esa mañana ella quería formar parte del presente y futuro de Ji Hoo. Para ella no era necesario conocer su pasado para saber de él, su pasado no le diría nada sobre él. El mismo le respondería las preguntas que a ella le surgen sobre ¿Cómo es él? Preguntas simples y normales que te demuestran la manera en que piensa esa persona, ella le hacía preguntas así y el las respondía, de esa manera se conocieron bastante para ser el segundo dia y se llevaban muy bien.

Por otra parte Ji Hoo se sentía feliz de haber encontrado una persona como ella, nunca había sido tan abierto con nadie, en cambio, con ella todo era diferente. No sentía miedo o inseguridad al contarle sobre él, se sentía aliviado y acompañado cuando lo hacía. En algún momento le contaría sobre el accidente de sus padres y su amor no correspondido al que tanto se aferro con ilusión y nada logro. Sabía que ella lo comprendería. Ella para él era una persona alegre, luchadora, que ante nada se detenía y seguía tras su sueño y lo cumplía, ya sea gracias a un tifón o a su fuerza de voluntad pero lo cumplía. Aun se reía cuando recordaba las locas historia que le conto el dia anterior, ir con un tifón a una audición solo porque tal vez así logre ser aceptada en la universidad, también se acordaba de una que a él le pareció muy triste y es la de pasarse toda la noche estudiando para demostrarle a un chico que ella podía ingresar a las mejores calificaciones y al final que el chico haga como si nada. Era frustrante que pasen cosas así, que hagas todo por una persona y que esa persona no lo valore. El también hizo muchas cosas por su amor y por más que ella tal vez si lo valoro eso no basto para que lo viera más que como un amigo. En los ojos de esa muchacha él veía mucha alegría y a pesar de que cosas triste le puedan haber pasado en ella no se veía tristeza alguna, solo cuando hablaba de ese amor. Se dio cuenta, por lo que ella le conto, que todo lo que ella había logrado en el último año había sido solo por ese chico que ama, nada por ella, todo por él. Lo hacía enojar mucho, ella hacia todo por él y el aun haci no la miraba. Ese chico era un caso, tenía a su lado una chica linda, que lo amaba de verdad y hacia todo por él, y el solo menos preciaba, ignoraba y humillaba a la pobre Ha Ni. Pronto ella dejaría de sufrir, el se encargaría de que ella lo olvide, si tan solo supiera que ese chico la quería un poco n se preocuparía tanto, pero ese chico, según lo que ella le conto, era totalmente indiferente a sus sentimientos. No quería que Ha Ni sufra tanto como él, no quería que se aferre a una persona como él lo hizo en el pasado. Muchas veces puede que funcione, pero en el caso de Ha Ni solo lograría herirla mas y mas, no quería que ella sienta el tan insoportable dolor que sentía el cada noche al extrañar tanto a ese amor al que se aferro. El aun sufría y quería olvidar, sabía que ese dolor era muy grande y que sabiendo lo inocente, frágil y soñadora que era ella, ese dolor no lo soportaría, era mejor que lo olvide pronto y sin pensar mucho en él. El se encargaría de ayudarla. Comenzaría convenciendo a su abuelo para que asista a la cena e esa noche. Claro que no sería muy difícil, su abuelo disfrutaba bastante e la comida y más si era casera. Luego de conocer a su familia no habría problema de invitar a Ha Ni desde temprano hasta tarde a Salir, de esa ella no pensaría en ese amor y un dia sin darse cuenta ya lo habría olvidado. Pero primero, lo primero, llamar a su abuelo.

Tomo su celular y marco el número.

-Hola Ji Hoo…-atendió su abuelo.

-Hola abuelo, ¿Cómo va tu dia?-pregunto.

-Bien, bastante tranquilo sin muchos pacientes… ¿llamas por algo en especial?-pregunto.

-Eh, si…¿recuerdas de la muchacha que te conté que conocí?-pregunto.

-¿Con la que irías a desayunar? Si recuerdo. Ha Ni era su nombre ¿no?-pregunto.

-Si esa misma. Bueno, la señora en la casa en la que vive, ósea, su familia…bueno es algo complicado, en fin, nos invitaron a cenar hoy… ¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres?-pregunto.

-¿Cenar?...no estaría mal, de acuerda, a las 20:00hs salgo hoy de aquí… ¿a las 21:00hs estaría bien?-afirmo y pregunto su abuelo.

-Sí, les avisare. Te veo en casa, chau-y ahí termino la llamada.

Lo único que quedaba era buscar a Ha Ni en la cafetería para confirmar el horario, así que allí se dirigió.

Por otra parte, Seung Jo, también se dirigía a la cafetería en busca de su almuerzo. Cuando vio pasar unos metros por delante de él a Ha Ni, que parecía buscar a alguien.

Prov. Seung Jo.

Me está buscado… ¿Y qué paso con ese tipo?, ¿la dejo sola por fin? Hasta ya hablo como un tipo celoso…aish, esto es tu culpa Ha Ni, yo no estoy celoso. Pero me asegurare de que no te vayas otra vez con ese tipo.

Fin prov. Seung Jo.

-¿Tan temprano y ya andas persiguiéndome?-pregunto el pasando por al lao de Ha Ni y deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante volteándose para mirarla sin expresión alguna.

-¿Ah?...Seung Jo-dijo poniendo una sonrisa cuando lo vio, pero rápidamente la saco, cuando recordó que solo debía ignorarlo y hacer como si no lo conociera-no te buscaba a ti-contesto finalmente.

Eso no le agrado nada a Baek Seung Jo, podía notar cuando Ha Ni mentía o decía la verdad sobre si lo seguía, miraba o hacia algo por él, y esta estaba seguro que no mentía.

-Claro, o me buscabas como ayer no me mirabas ¿no?-comento para molestarla, pero con cierto enojo escondido.

-Si tanto te enoja que te siga, entonces, si te digo que no lo hago, solo deberías seguir tu camino. N es lindo tenerme como un chicle pegado todo el dia ¿no?-dijo ella algo enojada y yéndose.

Sí, eso definitivamente le había dolido al gran genio Baek Seung Jo. Pero no dejaría que Ha Ni lo olvide y eso lo había decidido, tampoco dejaría que se vaya e nuevo con ese tipo. Sin demostrar su enojo tomo nuevamente su camino a la cafetería sin expresión alguna en su rostro, aunque por dentro era otra cosa, estaba que estallaba del enojo. Le había ganado la pelea y usando sus propias palabras de hoy por la mañana. Si a él le dolió escucharlas repetirla, entendía que a Ha Ni le dolió mucho mas escucharlas primero. No sabía que le enojaba mas, si el hecho de que le ganara con sus propias palabras o haberle dicho algo tan malo, aunque si se ponía a recordar, le dijo cosas peores que le habrán dolido mas.

Por su parte Ha Ni se había alejado de Baek Seung Jo muy dolida, haberle repetido las palabras que el uso esta mañana era tan oloroso como volverlas a escuchar, estaba enojada consigo misma por sentirse tan mal por eso, pero contenta por haber sido firme en su palabra, si no lo hubiese sido la conversación hubiese terminado siendo con ella siendo humillada una vez más por él, estaba contenta de haber sido firme.

Pero debía seguir con la búsqueda. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que comenzó la hora del almuerzo y aun no encontraba a Ji Hoo. D e pronto su celular sonó y fue un alivio ya que era Ji Hoo.

-Hola Jo Hoo…te he estado buscando ¿en donde estas?-pregunto.

-En la cafetería esperándote ¿y tú?-contesto y pregunto Ji Hoo.

-Cerca de allí en menos de 5 minutos estoy ahí, paso por mi almuerzo y te busco-contesto ella.

-Bien, te espero-contesto el cortando.

Ha Ni comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería. Para su suerte por primera vez, sus amigas no podrían comer con ella en un largo tiempo. Por lo que sin problemas comería con Ji Hoo. Al dirigirse a pedir su almuerzo pudo divisar a su derecha a Ji Hoo esperándola y a su izquierda Baek Seung Jo comiendo con Hae Raa, se entristeció ya que el siempre la dejaba a un lado almorzando sola, pero con ella comía tranquilamente, era obvio para ella que él no la soportaba. Y tenía sus razones, ella solo era una chica molesta que lo seguía por todos lados y le causaba problema tras problemas. Agacho la cabeza tristemente luego de unos segundos mirándolos y tristemente tomo su almuerzo y se dirigió donde Ji Hoo.

-¿Por qué tan triste? No lo parecías cuando recién hablamos-dijo el preocupado.

-Por nada-dijo ella sentándose y poniendo una sonrisa.

-Me encanta que sonrías, pero solo si la sonrisa es de verdad y no una falsa. Dime ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿otra vez ese amor?-pregunto.

-Pues sí, el ahora se ve muy contento comiendo con una chica, mientras que a mí siempre me deja sola-contesto ella triste.

-Ha Ni, ya no estás sola, estoy yo ¿o a caso no existo para ti?- pregunto.

-No, lo que trato de decir es que…-quería responder pero fue interrumpida.

-Te entendí, solo bromeaba. ¿No habíamos quedado en que te ibas a olvidar?- pregunto Ji Hoo.

-Sí, pero cuesta, y más si lo tienes en frente tuyo comiendo tranquila y cómodamente con otra chica que es perfecta…igual que el-dijo triste y volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Ji Hoo miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba, ese chico que ella le mostro ayer comiendo con una muchacha bastante guapa, pero que no era de su agrado. Volvió su vista hacia Ha Ni y la vio triste con la cabeza agachas. Con su mano derecha tomo de su mentón y hizo que lo mire.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien, nunca te vuelvas a creer menos que otra persona, tu eres valiosa, hermosa y perfecta tal y como eres. No importa que no cocines bien o que algunas cosas te cueste aprenderlas, lo importante es que te esfuerzas hasta lograr entenderlas y te esfuerzas por tratar de aprende a cocinar-dijo él con una sonrisa que a Ha Ni le pareció tan hermosa y acogedora, se sentía mucho mejor después de oírlo decirle esas cosas, nunca nadie ante le había dicho palabras tan hermosas que la animen.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Haci me gusta que sonrías-dijo el soltándola- Y si eso te pone tan mal-dijo haciendo una seña refiriéndose a Seung Jo Y Hae Raa-entonces ve-dijo por ultimo parándose y tomándola de la mano saliendo de la cafetería.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto ella.

-A almorzar a otro lado fuera de aquí, tenemos media hora y ahí un lugar aquí cerca-contesto él.

De esa manera ambos subieron a la motocicleta camino a almorzar a un lugar no muy lejos de allí que Ji Hoo había divisado de camino esta mañana.

Por otra parte, en la cafetería, estaba Seung Jo que había visto con mucha claridad todo lo que sucedió y los gestos de Ha Ni al contacto con ese tipo. Los celos cada vez se hacían más grandes en el, ver que otro la tocaba no lo soportaba, verla reír y ponerse de buen humor luego de de ese contacto y unas palabras e ese tipo, lo enojaba. Lo que maslo enojaba es que ella estaba triste por su culpa. Pero es que él no había planeado almorzar con Hae Raa. El había planudo almorzar con Ha Ni, pero cuando se sentó en una mesa solo esperando a que ella llegara, Hae Raa apareció y se sentó. Ver a Ha Ni con esa expresión tan triste cuando los vio y verla dirigirse hacia otro hombre y el sin hacer nada, le dolió y le enojo tanto. ¿Cómo podía ser que él la haga sufrir y otro la haga sonreír?, el tenía que ser ese que le saque una sonrisa, que la ponga de buen humor, pero lo único que lograba cada vez que harbaban era hacerla sufrir con sus estúpidas palabras. Era divertido molestarla, pero se dio cuenta que haciendo eso solo lograba alejarla de su lado, hacer que ella se decida mas y mas a olvidarlo, eso le provocaba un dolor en el pecho. Tenía que empezar a tratarla bien, a pensar bien lo que decía, si no ella terminaría por olvidarlo. En un año viviendo junto nunca tuvo tanto contacto físico naturalmente como ella lo tenía con él al segundo dia de conocerse. Eso lo enojaba, no podía ser tan frio con ella como para ni siquiera tocarle el rostro o darle alguna caricia afectiva. Quería hacer algo lindo por ella, tenía que hacerlo si no, si no ella se iría aun mas lejos de él de lo que ya estaba. Ya bastante feo era estar caminando y no sentir sus pasos tras él, mirar hacia atrás y no verla. Viéndolo desde una perspectiva diferente, se podría decir que nada había cambiado. Pero viéndolo desde su perspectiva todo lo había hecho, ella ya no estaba siguiéndolo con esa hermosa sonrisa a todos lados, ya no escuchaba sus paso siguiéndolo, ya hacía de sus días una locura como antes. Ha Ni cada vez se alejaba mas y eso no le gustaba, ya había aceptado que se había enamorado y en ese momento ella se aleja. No aceptaba que estuviera celoso, porque ese tipo, aun que tenga contacto físico con ella, no significaba nada en su vida.

Que se la allá llevado así como si nada no le había gustado. Al menos cerca podía ver disimuladamente todo lo que pasaba, pero lejos ¿Cómo iba a saber que hacían? Miraba con algo de resentimiento a Hae Raa, mientras que comían, si no fuero por ella Ha Ni ahora estaría comiendo con él y no con ese tipo. Sabía que no era su culpa, ella no lo sabía, ni quería que lo sepa, solo que en ese momento solo deseaba que ella desapareciera y en su ligar este Ha Ni, algo infantil el deseo, pero desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, no podía evitar esa clase de pensamientos.

Volviendo con HA Ni y Ji Hoo, que ya habían llegado al lugar para almorzar, estaban practicando alegremente mientras esperaban hasta que Ji Hoo se acoro de avisarle que su abuelo estaba de acuerdo.

-Oh Ha Ni, mi abuelo está de acuerdo con lo de la cena-le comento.

-¿De enserio?-pregunto y el asintió.

-Dijo que a las 21:00hs estaría bien-dijo Hi Joo, ella se puso contenta.

-Llamare a ma…a la señora Baek para avisarle-contesto ella, recordando que ya no debía llamarla madre y tomado su celular-¿hola señora Baek?-pregunto levantándose del asiento asiéndole una seña a Ji Hoo de que en un momento regresaba.

Ji Hoo se quedo solo esperando a Ha Ni y pensando en cómo aria para que ella mientras que no esté junto a él, no piense tanto en ese chico y que no se ponga triste por él, tenía que encontrar una manera para que ella se distrajera, sobre todo los fines de semana. De pronto recordó que su abuelo le comento que necesitaba alguien que lo ayude los fines de semana en su clínica, ya que se había llenado demasiado el fin de semana anterior. Él le dijo que le ayudaría por lo que se le ocurrió llevar a Ha Ni con él. Eso la mantendría ocupada los fines de semana por la tarde, pero para el tiempo restante no encontró solución y entonces entendió que por más que quisiera cuidar de ella y sus sentimientos no podría hacer todo por ella. Ella debía poner la voluntad y la fuerza de su parte. Pero al menos esta noche el podría distraerla ya que cenarían juntos con su familia, no creía que en ese momento se le cruce por la cabeza ese amor.

-Dijo que está bien-aviso Ha Ni tomando asiento nuevamente frente a Ji Hoo- se puso muy contenta.

-¿Y tu padre?-pregunto él.

-¿Mi padre?-pregunto ella sin entender.

-Sí, tu padre ¿estará contento de conocerme?-pregunto.

-Oh, pues claro, todos lo estará.

-¿Cuántos son?-pregunto él, Solo Hablas de la señora Baek y tu padre, pero ¿hay más?-pregunto curiosa.

- Eh, si, está el señor Baek quien s el amigo de mi pare que como te dije nos ofreció vivir con ellos, y están sus dos hijos Eun Jo y…-se detuvo, no sabía cómo explicarle que vivía en la misma casa del chico que amaba.

-¿Y quién más?-pregunto Ji Hoo al ver que se detuvo.

-Hay algo que se me olvido comentarte…-pero no pudo seguir ya que la comida había llegado.

La camarera les entrego los platos y se retiro.

-No creo que sea muy importante, ya los conoceré a todos hoy ¿no?...ahora come o se hace tarde-dijo él.

-Pero es que…-quiso intentar, pero él no la dejo, por lo que pensó que tenía razón y no era muy importante el lo sabría esta noche.

El almuerzo había terminado y se fueron de vuelta a la universidad.

-A remos esto cada vez que mi amiguita este triste ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Ji Hoo revolviendo el cabello de Ha Ni.

-Claro-dijo Ha Ni arreglando su cabello.

- ¿Te espero a la salida así te llevo a casa?-pregunto él.

-Si…oh…no-dijo ella acordándose de que los jueves tenía el club de tenis.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto él.

-Martes y jueves tengo practica en el club de tenis-aviso ella.

-¿Juegas tenis?-pregunto el algo sorprendido-no me lo imagine, no pareces una chica a la que le interese.

-Bueno…es algo complicado de explicar-dijo ella haciendo las típicas cara de cuando no sabe cómo explicar o decir algo.

-Adivino, no sabes ni te interesa pero te uniste porque de seguro ese chico está ahí-dijo Ji Hoo resignada de ver hasta donde llegaba la persistencia de Ha Ni en seguir a ese chico.

-Pues sí, soy pésima-dijo ella con una risa nerviosa-pero lo peor es que él nunca va ya que es un miembro "especial"-dijo ella entristecida.

-Ósea que es tiempo perdido, no solo no sabes ni te gusta si no que él tampoco estay no vale de nada-fue la conclusión que saco Ji Hoo de todo el asunto, Ha Ni asintió, dando a entender que tenía razón-entonces déjalo-dijo él.

-¿Dejarlo?-pregunto Ha Ni. Dejar el tenis era como dejar totalmente a Seung Jo, no era algo que le agradara, pero si algo que tenía y Ji Hoo tenía razón, no tenía sentido alguno.

-Si, déjalo. Dijiste que lo quería olvidar, si mal no recuero, bueno si es lo que quieres ¿Por qué seguirías ahí sí solo fue por él? Estar ahí solo te lo recordara mas-la hizo reflexionar él.

Ha Ni lo pensó unos segundos, mientras Ji Hoo la miraba atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que el tenia razón debía dejar el club.

-Tienes razón, lo dejare-afirmo ella.

-Bien entonces te espero aquí a la salida para llevarte a casa-dijo el contento de que Ha Ni dio un nuevo paso en el camino del olvido. Ella lo estaba haciendo bien, después de todo. Si seguía de esa manera olivaría a ese amor más rápido de lo que el olvidaría al suyo. Al pensar en eso se entristeció al saber que seguiría sufriendo por mucho más tiempo, Ha Ni noto aquello y pregunto.

-¿Por qué esa expresión? Te he visto antes con ella y no quise volver a preguntar, pero es por ese amor que tanto te lastimo ¿cierto? -Ji Hoo la miro y sonrió.

-Sí, pero no importa eso ahora-dijo el tratando de que ella no se preocupe.

-No es cierto…si importa, tu solo te preocupas porque yo no este triste, pero ¿Qué hay de tu tristeza?-dijo ella acercándose más a él decidida se paro frente a él mirándolo, claro que el era más alto, pero aun así se vi muy decidida-yo también quiero ayudarte a que olvides y cures…déjame ayudarte-suplico ella.

Ji Hoo en ese momento al verla tan cerca y decidida no sabía que decir, pero entendió que el también necesitaba esa ayuda que él le ofrecía y decidió aceptarla por lo que tan solo asintió con la cabeza ando a entender que aceptaba su ayuda.

Ha Ni al ver que el aceptaba su ayuda, simplemente se dejo llevar y lo abrazo muy fuerte, esto a Ji Hoo lo sorprendió pero igualmente la abrazo. Ji Hoo no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el abrazo le hizo muy bien, hace tiempo que lo necesitaba.

-Ambos olvidaremos, yo te ayudare como tú me ayudas-dijo Ha Ni aun abrazándolo con una sonrisa, a lo que Ji Hoo al escuchar esto también sonrió. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y cauno se dirigió a su clase saludándose con una sonrisa.

A la hora de la salida, Ha Ni se dirigió al club de tenis en donde aviso que no iría mas, y aunque sumbae tenía una raqueta en la mano cuando se Ha Ni le aviso, ella fue muy firme con su decisión y sumbae al final termino por aceptar la renuncia, aun sin intenciones de dejar la raqueta por mas que Ha Ni se la allá querido sacar. Luego de eso se fue camino a la salida donde Ji Hoo la esperaba.

Volviendo con Seung Jo, el se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela. Decidió quedarse a leer ahí hasta que se haga la hora en que Ha Ni salga del club y así irse juntos y tal vez poder encontrar el momento del beso. Había pensado en el ir al club, pero luego recordó que ahí estaría Hae Raa y que Ha Ni los vea de nuevo juntos no era la mejor idea por lo que prefirió quedarse leyendo. Era raro para el querer encontrar un momento para estar juntos cuando hace unos días era ella la que los buscaba. El sabia que ayer estaba en lo cierto cuando sentía que las cosas iban a cambiar, solo que no imaginaban que tan rápido.

Ji Hoo ya había dejado a Ha Ni en su casa y se había despedido diciendo que más tarde estaría ahí con su abuelo. De esa manera se dirigió a su casa, al llegar solo podía pensar en una cosa como siempre "Jan Di" si, ese era el nombre de su amor, al que tanto extrañaba y quería ver. Sabía que eso sería imposible, cuando se fue solo lo hizo, no aviso, no se despidió, no nada, suena egoísta, pero para un corazón lastimado era lo que más necesitaba. Perdió el contacto con los 4F y solo dejo una carta diciendo que volvería cuando se sienta mejor, claro que no estaría por siempre separado de sus amigos, ellos eran como su familia y los quería, por lo que cuando este mejor volvería, per por el momento solo necesitaba olvidar y acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, hacia poco mas de una semana que comenzó con ella y no se iba a dar por vencido. Tal vez volvería cuando termine su carrera en medicina, tal vez antes, no lo sabía, pero no podía volver sin olvidarla.

Ha Ni al entrar la casa de los Baek se encontró con la señora Baek muy sorprendida de vera tan temprano, ella explico que había dejado el club, a lo que la señora Baek entristeció y Ha Ni le volvió a explicar que era lo mejor para olvidar a su hijo, la señora Baek entristeció mas, pero no había nada que hacer, más que esperar a que su hijo reaccionara y eso sería cuando los celos le lleguen a su límite. La señora Baek sabía que la cena de esa noche ayudaría a que el este mas celoso, por lo que había estado con los preparativos desde la mañana y ahora se encontraba revisando los últimos detalles.

-Oh, Ha Ni ¿ya pensaste que te pondrás?-pregunto la señora Baek.

-¿Qué me pondré? Solo es una cena, no creo que me deba arreglar-dijo ella.

-No te digo que te pongas un vestido, pero si algo bonito y que no todos los días uses…como…mmmm –pensaba, hasta que -¡ya se!-dijo con emoción para luego tomar a Ha Ni y llevarla corriendo a la habitación-te pondrás las botas que compraste la semana pasada, esas negras que te llegaban por debajo de las rodilla, ese vaquero que te queda tan lindo y la blusa violeta de tirantes-decía la señora Baek emocionada entrando en la Habitación de Ha Ni.

-Pero yo no tengo ninguna blusa violeta de tirantes-dijo Ha Ni.

-Ahora la tienes, como no sabía con que podrías combinar esas botas y el vaquero hoy te la compre, veras que linda te queda, te dejaras el pelo suelo y el maquilla…el maquillaje está bien el de siempre-decía aun mas emocionada la señora Baek.

Volviendo a la biblioteca, Seung Jo se quedo leyendo hasta que vio que la hora de salida del club había llegado, decidió quedarse un rato más, hasta que Ha Ni se duche y todo tomaría unos minutos, por lo que pasado esos minutos se dirigió a la salida a espérala, vio salir a todos los del club, incluso a Hae Raa, que por suerte no lo vio. Pero a Ha Ni no, cuando la última chica estaba saliendo le pregunto.

-Disculpa ¿No has visto si Oh Ha Ni ya salió o sigue adentro?-se sentía algo incomodo preguntando por ella, era algo nuevo para él.

-¿Oh Ha Ni? Creo que ya se fue hace rato-dijo la chica.

-Oh…gracias-dijo Seung Jo, para luego lamentarse por no estar antes allí y comenzando a caminar rápido hacia casa haber si la encontraba en el camino, si no podía volver con ella, estar ese tiempo en la biblioteca seria tiempo perdido. Pero termino siéndolo de todas maneras por que termino llegando solo por segunda vez. Al llegar no hizo nada más que dirigirse al baño y tomar una larga ducha que calme el enojo y furia que los celos provocaron en el todo el dia, claro que él no lo aceptaba.

El tiempo había pasado rápido y ya eran las 20:30hs. La señora Baek salía satisfecha de la habitación de Ha Ni, sabiendo que la había dejado hermosa y natural al mismo tiempo. Al salir escucho que alguien se estaba duchando, a lo que toco a la puerta para ver quién era.

-Ocupado-se escucho desde adentro una voz masculina.

Se alegro as al saber que su hijo ya estaba en casa.

-Seung Jo sal rápido y vístete que hoy tenemos dos invitados muy importantes para la cena-sin más que decir la señora Baek se dirigió al comedor para preparar la mesa.

Seung Jo se acora bien quienes "los invitados tan importantes" y a él no le parecían en lo mínimo importantes, no entendía ¿Por qué su madre le pidió a Ha Ni que los invitara?, si lo quería ayudar, con esto solo empeoraba la situación, metía al enemigo en casa. Pero era de esperar de su mare hacer locuras y el no poder contar con ella, esto era algo que el mismo tendría que solucionar. Salió el baño y se vistió como de costumbre.

Toda la familia ya estaba lista para recibir a los invitados, estaban vestidos solo un poco mas arreglados que de costumbre para una cena. Al parecer Seung Jo no era el único al que no le agradaban los invitados, al menor de los Baek perecía tampoco agradarle.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué le pones tanta importancia? Seguramente son tan estúpidos como Oh Ha Ni-comento Eun Jo.

-¡Baek Eun Jo! Te he dicho que no digas esas cosas Ha Ni no es nada de eso y los invitados tampoco-regaño la señora Baek.

-Sabes que si lo es y la gente con la que se relaciona es igual a ella-dijo Seung Jo bajando las escaleras.

-¿Tu también Seung Jo?, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? -Seung Jo ignoro el regaño de su madre y se sentó en uno de los sofá-espero que ambos se comporten en la cena o me verán enojada-advirtió la señora Baek.

-¿Y donde esta Oh Ha Ni? No es ella la causa de que hayas hecho todo esto para una simple cena-dijo Eun Jo enojado.

-Eun Jo presiento que mi amigo te caerá bien-dijo Ha Ni terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Prov. Seung Jo.

¿Qué le caerá bien?, ¿Por qué dice tal…¿Por qué se vistió así?, solo porque ese tipo viene a cenar se tiene que arreglar más de lo normal…debo admitir que se ve hermosa así, pero, maldición, es por ese tipo que se vistió así, para ese tipo.

No solo la tarde fue una perdida porque te fuiste y me tuve que venir solo, sino que ahora tengo que ver cómo te vistes tan hermosa para otro hombre. Es patético, tener que cenar con la persona que me quiere robar a mi chica a mi Oh Ha Ni…nada de esto hubiese pasado si yo no la hubiese dejado comer sola o más bien si sus fieles amigas no la hubiesen dejado comiendo sola, si e ellas es la culpa. Tonta Oh Ha Ni ¿Por qué sigue con esto?, ¡¿Por qué te vestiste así?! ¡¿Por qué para él?! Acaso… ¿te gusta?

Fin prov. Seung Jo.

Se le notaba en lo enfadado de la cara que estaba celoso, que pensaba que ella se veía hermosa y que la idea de la cena no le agradaba y todo eso la señora Baek lo había notado, desde como abrió los ojos al verla a como hizo una última mueca antes de que Eun Jo le harbara.

-¿Ti crees eso hyung?-Seung Jo estaba desorientado, no había escuchado de que estaban hablando por mirar a Ha Ni.

-¿Qué?-pregunto recobrando su rostro sin expresión.

-¿Si crees que el amigo e Oh Ha Ni sea tan inteligente como ella dice?-volvió a preguntar.

-S i es amigo de Oh Ha Ni, hay que dudarlo-contesto él con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

-¡Baek Seung Jo! ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que no le digas esas cosas a Ha Ni?-volvió a regañar la señora Baek, Seung Jo la volvió ignorar.

El padre de Ha Ni, quien al principio estaba feliz de ver a su hija tan hermosa y contenta de que su amigo venga a cenar, ahora se veía serio al ver que su hija tenía una expresión algo triste por el comentario de Seung Jo.

-Ha Ni, estoy seguro de que tu amigo es muy inteligente y todo un caballero-dijo su padre con una enorme sonrisa a lo que Ha Ni sonrió.

-Sí lo es… se los aseguro-dijo ella sonriendo.

De pronto el timbre sonó y todos supieron el motivo.

-¡Ya están aquí!-dijo emocionada la señora Baek yendo hacia la puerta siendo seguía por los demás.

Al abrir la puerta la señora Baek quedo impresionada con lo que veía, impresionada y triste. Ese muchacho parecía un príncipe y la sonrisa que mostro desde que abrió la puerta, era más que seguro que Ha Ni cambiaria a su frio hijo por ese muchacho que parecía príncipe y que se le notaba en la mirada que no era ni un poco frio.

Ji Hoo no estaba vestido, como esa mañana, pero igual estaba normal, con su traje no demasiado elegante pero que lo hacían ver como un príncipe.

-Hola soy Yoon Ji Hoo el amigo de Oh Ha Ni y el es mi abuelo Yoon Seok Young- se presento y presento a su abuelo Ji Hoo.

La señora Baek no podía pronunciar palabra alguna así que el señor Baek se acerco a recibirlos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, pasen, pase que todos los estábamos esperando impacientes-dijo un alegre señor Baek.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de Ji Hoo y su abuelo. Eun Jo entendió porque le caería bien, ese chico parecía tan educado que de seguro era inteligente, la señora Baek aun estaba en shock, el señor Baek estaba más que alegre con los visitantes y el señor Oh estaba feliz de ver que su hija tan alegre y había quedado impresionado también por la apariencia de ese muchacho. Ha Ni estaba más que contenta de que al final conocieran a su nuevo amigo, el único que aun tenía una cara si expresión era Seung Jo, no le gustaba nada la apariencia de ese tipo, por dentro estaba que estallaba del los celos viendo como su Ha Ni se veía tan hermosa y feliz por ese tipo que todos creían que parecía príncipe, para él seguía siendo "ese tipo".

Prov. Ji Hoo.

Me asusta un poco la expresión e la que estoy seguro que es la famosa señora "Baek" no deja de mirarme como si fuese alguien, no sé, famoso o algo así. Me alivia que este señor, que supongo será el Baek, nos haya hecho pasar, parece un señor muy amigable y alegre, me agrada. La casa es realmente bonita, ni muy grande ni muy chica, tiene un aire familiar que la mía nunca tubo. Ha Ni… ¿esa Oh Ha Ni? Se ve muy hermosa, lo tengo que admitir, desde que la vi me pareció muy bella, pero ahora se ve aun más hermosa y esa sonrisa tan alegre que tiene me encanta. Supongo que el que se encuentra a su lao será su padre, parece un señor agradable, espero llevarme bien con él. Ese pequeño, que tiene casi la misma expresión que la señora Baek, debe ser Eun Jo el pequeño…oh…pero si eran dos…Ha Ni no me dijo como se llamaba el otro, ¿Dónde está…?

No puede ser, el… ¿el otro es el tipo que la hace sufrir?, ¿viven en la misma casa?

Flash back

- Eh, si, está el señor Baek quien s el amigo de mi pare que como te dije nos ofreció vivir con ellos, y están sus dos hijos Eun Jo y…-se detuvo, no sabía cómo explicarle que vivía en la misma casa del chico que amaba.

-¿Y quién más?-pregunto Ji Hoo al ver que se detuvo.

-Hay algo que se me olvido comentarte…-pero no pudo seguir ya que la comida había llegado.

La camarera les entrego los platos y se retiro.

-No creo que sea muy importante, ya los conoceré a todos hoy ¿no?...ahora come o se hace tarde-dijo él.

-Pero es que…-quiso intentar, pero él no la dejo, por lo que pensó que tenía razón y no era muy importante el lo sabría esta noche.

Fin Flash back.

Eso era lo que me quería decir, que vivía en la misma casa que el…que se olvide de él será más difícil de lo que pensé. Ahora entiendo varias cosas, como porque se habían quedado ambos dormidos juntos estudiando para el examen y muchas otras cosas. Si que estuvo sufriendo la pobre. Pero ira que sí parece un hielo, en su rostro no hay expresión alguna. Pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo teniendo a una chica tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera como Oh Ha Ni, solo la ignore o Humille?

Fin prov. Ji Hoo.

En pocos segundos pasaron tantos pensamientos por la mente de Ji Hoo.

Ha Ni al ver que la señora Baek seguía en shock, le pareció que lo mejor sería presentarlos. Se acerco a ellos dos con una enorme sonrisa y dijo.

-Familia Baek, papa…él es mi amigo Yoon Ji Hoo y su abuelo el señor Yoon Seok Young-dijo señalando a cada uno-Ji Hoo, señor Yoon ellos son: el señor y la señora Baek. El es el menor de los Baek, Eun Jo-dijo señalándolos.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambos mientras que la señora Baek salía del shock.

-¿Así que tu eres el menor? Ha Ni ha dicho que eres muy inteligente, eso es bueno en un niño-comento Ji Hoo.

-Gr-gracias-dijo Eun Jo algo nervioso.

-Parece ser un niño saludable-dijo el abuelo de Ji Hoo con una sonrisa.

-y el es mi padre Oh Gi Dong-dijo Ha Ni finalizando la presentación.

-Mucho gusto señor Oh…tenía muchas ganas de conocer al padre de Ha Ni-lo saludo cortésmente y luego se acerco para que solo el padre de Ha Ni escuchara-debo confesarle que tiene una hija hermosa-luego se alejo con una hermosa sonrisa-lo felicito-dijo por ultimo.

-Oh, gracias y hoy se ve a un más hermosa ¿no lo cree?-pregunto el señor Oh orgulloso.

-Por supuesto, Hoy está más hermosa-dijo Ji Hoo, a lo que Ha Ni al escuchar de que hablaban se sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto señor Oh-saludo el abuelo de JI Hoo al padre de Ha Ni.

-El gusto es mío-contesto el padre de Ha Ni.

-Ah…me olvidaba-dijo ahora tímidamente Ha Ni-él es el hijo mayor de los Baek, Seung Jo-dijo acercándose un poco a donde Seung Jo estaba.

-Es un gusto conocerlo-dijo el abuelo alegremente acercándose y saludándolo.

Seung Jo lo saludo educadamente al abuelo de Ji Hoo.

-Igualmente señor-dijo amigablemente.

Ji Hoo también se acerco a saludar, pero antes miro a Ha Ni quien estaba entre medio de los dos, ella lo miro con una cara que le pedía perdón por no haber mencionado eso a lo que él le sonrió, acto que hizo que Ha Ni se ruborizara. Todo esto no fue bien visto por Seung Jo, esto solo logro enojarlo más.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Ji Hoo saludándolo serio, cosa que con los demás no había hecho.

Seung Jo lo saludo de la misma manera.

-Lo mismo digo-y por una milésima de segundos ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, sabían bien quién era el otro. Ji Hoo tenía más que en claro que el era quien hacia sufrir a Ha Ni, pero no tenia en claro porque él lo miraría así, supuso que era porque él en un principio lo miro así.

Por su parte Seung Jo tenía clara las dos cosas, sabía que ese era el sujeto que le quería robar a Ha Ni, a su Ha Ni y sabía que él lo odiaba por haberla hecho poner triste, por ser por quien ella sufría.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si pasamos al comedor a comenzar la cena?-pregunto alegre la señora Baek. Una vez más vio las expresiones de su hijo y se dio cuenta de que estaba funcionado su plan.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia el comedor. En el centro el señor Baek, a su derecha la señora Baek al lado de ella Seung Jo. A la izquierda del señor Baek, el abuelo de Ji Hoo y a su lado Ji Hoo, al lado de él esta Ha Ni y al frente de Ha Ni, al lado de Seung Jo esta el señor Oh, en el otro extremo de la mesa esta el menor de los Baek Eun Jo.

-Bueno comencemos a cenar-dijo alegremente la señora Baek.

Todos comenzaron a comer.

-Esta delicioso-dijo el abuelo Ji Hoo-¿usted ha preparado todo esto?-pregunto refiriéndose a la señora Baek.

-Si, gracias, que bueno que le haya gustado-dijo la señora Baek.

-¿Gustado? Pero si esta delicioso y yo no me equivoco cuando hablo de comida, se mucho y le aseguro que cocina delicioso-elogio el abuelo de Ji Hoo.

-Oh…entonces debería visitar el restaurante del nuestro buen amigo Gi Dong, el es un chef de primera-dijo con orgullo el señor Baek.

-¿Tiene usted u restaurante?-pegunto el abuelo.

-Oh…si, si-dijo algo tímido el señor Oh.

-Me encantaría ir ¿Dónde está?-pregunto el abuelo.

-Cerca de la estación…-estaba contestando el señor Oh pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Estación?-pregunto el abuelo.

-¿No conoce la estación?-pregunto el señor Oh.

-Padre, ellos no hace mucho se mudaron, por lo que no conocen mucho aun…si usted quiere ir mañana al salir de la universidad yo lo podría llevar…-decía Ha Ni, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿"lo podría llevar"? ósea, que ¿no estoy invitado?-pregunto Ji Hoo.

-No sabía que querías ir…entonces…los llevo a ambos-dio Ha Ni con una sonrisa a lo que Ji Hoo también sonrió.

-Entonces mañana los espero a los tres-dijo alegre el señor Oh.

Ji Hoo en ese momento se dio cuenta que mañana seria el momento perfecto para llevar a Ha Ni a la clínica, ya que su abuelo terminaba mucho después que ellos salían, por lo que allí le preguntaría si el fin de semana lo acompañaría a ayudar en la clínica, sabía que Ha Ni estaría encantada de ayudar.

-Señor Yoon-llamo Eun Jo.

-Si-contesto el abuelo creyendo que se refería a él.

-No, a su nieto-contesto tímidamente Eun Jo.

-¿A mí?-pregunto Ji Hoo y viendo que el niño asentía dijo-no me llames señor, dime Ji Hoo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces Ji Hoo… ¿es cierto lo que a dicho Oh Ha Ni de usted?-pregunto Eun Jo, ya no se aguantaba la duda de si era tan inteligente como ella decía.

-Oh… ¿y que a dicho Oh Ha Ni de mi?-pregunto mirándola, a lo que Ha Ni se ruborizo.

-Que eres muy inteligente-afirmo Eun Jo.

-Oh…si, el es muy inteligente-afirmo el abuelo.

-¿De enserio señor….-preguntaba Eun Jo emocionado, pero el abuelo lo interrumpió.

-No me llames señor dime…abuelo ¿sí?-pregunto a lo que el asintió-y si lo es…el está estudiando medicina-dijo el abuelo orgulloso de su ñieto, a lo que Ji Hoo se ruborizo un poco, el no era de los que presumía a les gustaba ser el centro de la conversación.

-Abuelo ya-dijo en un susurro Ji Hoo.

-Medicina…que gran carrera-dijo la señora Baek-sí que es inteligente. Guapo e inteligente…un gran candidato para nuestra Ha Ni-dijo la señora Baek mirando de reojo la reacción de Seung Jo, quien puso una cara algo molesta, más de lo que ya estaba. Pero a la pobre Ha Ni la insinuación de la señora Baek le cayó muy de golpe, por lo que se atoro con la comida y empezó a toser.

-Cof, cof, cof- empezó Ha Ni tosiendo, Ji Hoo que estaba a su lado preocupado la ayudo dándole alguna palmadas a él tampoco le había caído muy bien, pero a diferencia de Ha Ni no estaba comiendo nada justo en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Ji Hoo-toma algo de agua-recomendó.

-Si, estoy mejor, gracias, solo me atore-contesto para luego beber agua- que ocurrencias tiene usted señora Baek-rio Ha Ni.

La señora Baek sonrió y siguió con su plan.

-Dime Ji Hoo ¿tienes novia?-pregunto curiosa.

-Señora Baek, no creo que él se sienta como con esa clase de preguntas-dijo Ha Ni tímida.

-No, está bien, si me han invitado para conocerme lo menos que puedo hacer es contestar a las preguntas que puedan tener ¿no te parece?-pregunto a Ha Ni y ella asintió.

-Entonces ¿tienes novia?-volvió a preguntar la señora Baek.

-Por el momento no-contesto él con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Y no crees que Ha Ni sería una buena novia?-pregunto la señora Baek.

-Oh…Ha Ni es muy persistente, con lo poco que la conozco me di cuenta de que cuando quiere algo no para hasta conseguirlo y es más que sabido que es hermosa, así como divertida y alegre…sin duda lo seria señora-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Con esto último dicho Ha Ni estaba muy sonrojada y ni hablar de cómo estaba el humor de Seung Jo. A él ya se le notaba que estaba bastante enojado, no solo por las insinuaciones de su madre, sino también por las respuesta de, quien para él seguía siendo, ese tipo. Lo que más lo enfurecía era ver a Ha Ni ruborizarse por las palabras de él, que estén tan cerca, las miradas que cada tanto se daban entre ellos, los celos lo estaban matando a Seung Jo, pero el aun no se admitía a si mismo que estaba celoso.

-Oh…pero no solo te vez como un príncipe, también hablas como uno-decía la señora Baek a lo que Ji Hoo se ruborizo.

-Gracias-dijo él con una tímida sonrisa.

-Oh, pero Seung Jo ¿qué ocurre?, has estado muy callado y pareces enojado-dijo la señora Baek ya conociendo el motivo por el cual su hijo estaba así.

-Si bien ellos están aquí para que "los conozcamos" yo no tengo ninguna pregunta-contesto secamente a Seung Jo mirando con odio a Ji Hoo quien se encontraba sentado frente a él.

-Hyung, debes estar contento de que Oh Ha Ni ya no te seguirá por todos lados-dijo Eun Jo a su hermano.

-Si, Eun Jo tienes razón, solo lamento a la persona a la que se le pegara ahora-dijo con un tono frívolo Seung Jo mirando fijamente a Ji Hoo, este también lo miraba.

A Ha Ni casi se le caen las lagrimas al escuchar aquello iba a responder, pero Ji Hoo se le adelanto.

-Si lo dices por mi…estaría más que encantado, es mas…yo la seguiría a ella, aria todo por tenerla cerca-contesto el mirando a Seung Jo, para luego mirar a Ha Ni y darle una hermosa sonrisa a lo que ella se sonrojo, pero se alegro de lo que él había dicho y las ganas de llorar se habían ido ya.

A Seung Jo le hirvió la sangre al escuchar aquello y ver a Ha Ni nuevamente ruborizada, una vez más, el, la hería y ese tipo la curaba y solo se daba cuenta de su error cuando ella ya había sido curada por ese tipo.

-Y ¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto la señora Baek a Ji Hoo y Ha Ni.

-Ah, bueno es que yo había visto a Ha Ni comiendo sola muchas veces y como yo aun no conozco a nadie pensé en hacerle compañía, comenzamos a habla y nos llevamos muy bien, Ha Ni es una persona muy amigable-explico Ji Hoo.

-¿Eso fue ayer?-pregunto la señora Baek, a lo que Ha Ni asintió-tu me dijiste que habías llegado tarde por ir te con él, ¿A dónde fueron?-pregunto con una sonrisa la señora Baek.

-Solo fuimos al cine, para distráenos y que el conozca un poco mas-contesto Ha Ni tímidamente.

- Espero que salgan más seguido, la pobre Ha Ni desde que sus amigas están muy ocupadas se la pasa aburrida aquí dentro todo el dia-decía la señora Baek.

-Claro, mientras ella este de acurdo, yo estoy más que dispuesto y les aseguro que yo mismo la traeré de regreso-dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa.

Seung Jo ya no disimulaba su cara e enojo, ese tipo ya se estaba pasando, solo ayer la había conocido y ya se ofrecía a sacarla a pasear. ¿Qué había de malo en que Ha Ni no esté saliendo todos los días? mejor si estaba adentro y él sabía lo que hacía, que salga con las amigas a él no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, pero que salga con un chico que apenas conocía, eso n le agradaba.

La cena ya había terminado y la señora Baek estaba satisfecha de haber podido dejar a Seung Jo más que enojado. Por más que ese chico sea el que podría evitar que Ha Ni sea de su familia, debía admitir que le había caído muy bien, su forma tan natural y tranquila de contestar y sobre llevar muchas de las preguntas o situaciones incomodas era sorprendente para ella. Si debía elegir a alguien para que sea el marido de Ha Ni, que no sea su hijo, estaría de acuerdo y feliz de que sea Ji Hoo.

-¿Les gustaría tomar café?-pregunto la señora Baek a Ji Hoo y su abuelo, ellos asistieron-bueno, entonces, vengan pasen a la sala-dijo la señora Baek poniéndose de pie y guiándolos.

Todos estaban en la sala ya sentados en los sofás, exceptuando a Eun Jo quien ya se había ido a la cama. El señor Baek estaba en su sofá del centro, como de costumbre, el señor el abuelo y el señor Oh estaban sentados en el sofá de la izquierda del señor Baek y al lado del señor Oh estaba Seung Jo. En el sofá de la derecha estaban Ha Ni y Ji Hoo. Estaban hablando cómodamente, el señor Baek, Oh Y el abuelo. Seung Jo aun miraba mal a Ji Hoo, disimuladamente y Ji Hoo hablaba tranquilamente con Ha Ni, hasta que la señora Baek la llamo desde la cocina para que le ayudara a llevar las cosas para el café. Ha Ni fue de inmediato.

En ese momento Ji Hoo aprovecho, ya que los adultos estaban demasiado entretenidos en su conversación, para hablar con Seung Jo.

-Veo que te encanta molestar a Ha Ni y humillarla-decía Ji Hoo y Seung Jo lo miro con mala cara-pero te advierto, mientras yo esté junto a ella y la ataques, el que terminara humillado serás tú-amenazo Ji Hoo con una expresión muy seria.

-Creo que Oh Ha Ni es lo suficiente grande como para defenderse sola-contesto con un todo despreocupado Seung Jo.

-Veo que por más que lleves más de un año conviviendo junto a ella aun no la conoces en l más mínimo…Ha Ni es más sensible de lo que parece y por si no te has dado cuenta, se le hace muy difícil defenderse de tus palabras. Empieza a cuidar de ellas o llegara un momento que no te contestare con palabras, sino con acciones-dijo Ji Hoo.

-En ese año viviendo con ella, te aseguro que la llegue a conocer bien y te puedo asegurar que es más fuerte de lo que parece-dijo Seung Jo ignorando la amenaza de Ji Hoo.

-Que sea persistente no quiere decir que sea fuerte, persistir para conseguir algo es más fácil que mantenerse fuerte ante las humillaciones de la persona amada, acaso ¿crees que Ha Ni nunca ha llorado por ti? Si tan solo por una vez a escuchara y no solo la ignoradas, te daría cuenta de, que por más que no sea la persona más inteligente, sus sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos y está sufriendo mucho por ellos. Pero veo que eso a ti no te importa…-decía Ji Hoo con algo de desprecio en su tono en la última frase-tan solo trata de medir tus palabras y porque te sigue no te preocupes, ya no lo hará más-finalizo Ji Hoo

-Por más que lo intentes ella no me olvidara-rio Seung Jo-por más que ese sentimiento le cause sufrimiento, eso no la va a llevar a olvidarse de mi…ella siempre estará enamorada de mi y de nadie más, si por cuatro años lo estuvo y por mas mal que la he tratado lo siguió estando, eso no va a cambiar solo porque alguien como tú lo dice-afirmo Seung Jo con seguridad.

-Nada es para siempre y una persona siempre se cansa de tantas humillaciones, Ha Ni ya está cansada de hace rato y a tocado fondo…si antes no te olvido es porque no había nadie ahí para apoyarla en su decisión, no había nadie que la ayude y que quiera que olvide…ahora si tiene junto a ella a esa persona-dijo Ji Hoo mirando lo seriamente-esa persona soy yo, no hay nada que quiera más que el que Ha Ni te olvide-dijo con firmeza.

Seung Jo iba a contestar, pero la voz de Ha Ni hizo que su conversación terminara.

-El café ya esta-dijo Ha Ni entrando a la sala.

Paso alrededor de media hora y cuando todo ya acabo despidieron Ji Hoo y su abuelo amigablemente, invitándolos nuevamente a cenar en otra ocasión a lo que ellos aceptaron. Ji Hoo y su abuelo le habían caído de maravillas al matrimonio Baek Y su hijo menor Y al señor Oh, eso ponía realmente contenta a Ha Ni.

Ji Hoo antes de irse prometió pasar por Ha Ni mañana por la mañana para ir a desayunar y de ahí a la universidad, ella acepto encantada.

Luego de haberlos despedido, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, los más grande encantados por la maravillosa cena, Ha Ni contentísima Seung Jo enojado y celoso.

Prov. Seung Jo.

Ya no lo soporto…lo acepto estoy celoso y mucho…te aseguro Ha Ni que tu no me olvidaras, no lo harás.

Se acabo, no puedo seguir como si no me importara esto, la perderé de esa manera. No sé bien como lo hare sin que mi madre se entere, pero Oh Ha Ni tú te enamoradas aun mas de mi. De alguna manera te demostrare que tu solo me amas a mí y que yo no te soy indiferente. Lamento haberte lastimado y humillado todo este tiempo. Desde ahora solo te hare sonreír…yo seré el único hombre que te hará sonreí único al que le dedicaras cada una de tus hermosas sonrisas.

CONTINNUARA.

Hola, bueno este cap. Es mucho más largo que de lo normal (más de 9.000 palabras) no se acostumbres, tómenlo como un bonus. Ya que estaba deprimida me puse a escribir y esto salió. Espero que les haya gustado y desde ahora verán como Seung Jo trata de acercarse y buscar más a Ha Ni, desde ahora la tratara mejor. Lo que aun no decido es si hacer que Ji Hoo se enamore de ella o no, no lo quiero que sufra otra vez por un amor no correspondido, tal vez conozca a alguien, lo decidiré más adelante. Mientras no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, el, la trata haci porque la quiere ayudar ya que no quiere que pase por el mismo sufrimiento que el.

Bueno les agradezco los RW…es muy lindos recibirlos y ver que les gusto…los espero nuevamente y gracias por leer…después de escribir tanto el ánimo subió un poco.

"Muchas personas te querrán ver sufrir.

Pero otras solo querrán ver tu sonrisa.

Nunca sabrás con exactitud

como quiere una persona verte.

Pero si la vez sufrir mientras tú sufres entonces ríe y esa persona reirá con tigo.

Entonces sabrás que en ese momento esa persona sol te quiere ver feliz."

Florcita 75.


	5. conociendonos mas

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5

"Conociéndonos mas"

Otra mañana normal en la casa de los Baek. Ha Ni bajaba alegremente las escaleras se dirigía a la puerta para irse. Ji Hoo la había llamado para avisarle que ya estaba yendo a buscarla.

-Ya me voy-aviso ella antes de abrir la puerta, pero un voz la detuvo.

-¿Qué?, ¿no desayunaras?-pregunto Seung Jo que bajaba las escaleras, mantenía su mismo rostro serio y sin expresión alguna.

-¿Para qué preguntas si nunca te ha importado que hago o no? Como Eun Jo dijo anoche "deberías estar contento de que ya no te siga"…podrás irte solo…solo y en silencio, hoy, mañana y siempre-y dicho eso Ha Ni Salió de la casa.

Seung Jo se quedo parado al pie de la escalera en shock que Ha Ni le allá contestado de esa manera, simplemente no lo podía creer. Lo peor de todo era que lo que dijo era cierto, el se iría nuevamente solo, hoy, mañana y siempre, solo y en silencio. No, no sería por siempre. Eso solo seria por estos días, el de a poco encontraría los momentos a solas con Ha Ni para mostrarle lo que siente, sin que su madre se entere, pero se lo demostraría. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para salir del shock y siguió su camino a la cocina. Empezaría a planear como conseguir esos momentos, teniendo en cuenta de que 'ese tipo' estaba con ella casi siempre, no intervendría en los planes que ellos tendrían, buscaría los momentos de ella a sola. En esos momentos él se acercaría. Por hoy dejaría que desayunaran juntos y que ella lo lleve al restaurante de su padre. Cuando estén en casa, ahí el se acercaría, tal vez se la saque desde la mañana hasta la tarde, pero aun a él le quedaban los momentos de antes y después de la cena, los fines de semana y el club de tenis. En esos momentos el avanzaría con Ha Ni.

Volviendo con Ha Ni, salió de la casa con una expresión triste y se sentó en los escalones de afuera a esperar a Ji Hoo. A los pocos segundos el apareció en la motocicleta. Al momento de ver a Ji Hoo, en los labios de Ha Ni una sonrisa se formo, tan solo verlo le traía alegría. El también le sonrió y le extendió el casco.

-Hola-saludo Ha Ni mientras tomaba el casco.

-Hola amiguita-saludo el-sube-dijo haciendo una seña con su cabeza.

-Si… ¿iremos al mismo sitio que ayer?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir al mismo que ayer?-pregunto él.

-Sí, me encanto-dijo ella subiendo y abrazándolo para sostenerse.

-Bien, entonces iremos ahí-dijo el sonriendo y arrancando la motocicleta.

Al llegar al lugar y ya ambos con sus desayunos comenzaron a charlar.

-Ha Ni… ¿no crees que tienes algo que explicarme?-pregunto Ji Hoo.

-¿Algo que explicarte?-pregunto ella confundida, luego lo miro y recordó-¿hablas de…Seung Jo?-pregunto y Ji Hoo asintió.

-Se que lo que me querías decir ayer era de eso y no te deje…pero ahora me gustaría saber como es que terminaste viviendo con su familia-dijo el algo serio pero amigable.

-Es una larga historia-dijo ella.

-Tenemos tiempo y…-estaba el diciendo cuando Ha Ni lo interrumpió.

-Creo que debes conocerla si me quieres ayudar a olvidar, te la contare…solo…no te rías de las estupideces que pude haber hecho…ya que te contare toda la historia y no por partes-dijo ella con una expresión triaste, Ji Hoo asintió y Ha Ni comenzó a contarle todo.

Por otra parte, en la casa de los Baek, el desayuno transcurría tranquilo hasta que la señora Baek decidió hablar sobre la cena de anoche.

-Ah… ¿y qué le pareció el amigo de Ha Ni?-le pregunto a el papa de Ha Ni.

-Oh…muy bueno y amigable, un muchacho realmente educado y que trata de maravilla a mi hija…todo un caballero-respondió el sonriendo.

Seung Jo no lo sabía del todo, pero sintió que ese "trata de maravilla a mi hija…todo un caballero" lo dijo por como el trataba a Ha Ni, como un completo imbécil que solo la insultaba y humillaba. Tal vez solo estaba siendo muy perseguido con el tema y el señor Oh solo lo había dicho sin intención alguna, pero a él se le di vuelta el estomago al recordar como la hace sufrir y otro la hace reír.

-Ya me voy-aviso dejando el periódico y tomando sus cosas.

-¿Tan temprano?, con razón Ha Ni prefiere irse con Yoon Ji Hoo que con tigo…-decía la madre, pero Seung Jo ya estaba guardando mucho enojo desde ayer como para escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, cosa que sorprendió a la señora Baek-¿Por qué prefiere irse con él?...si vas a comenzar diciendo algo termínalo o no lo comiences-dijo Seung Jo enojado.

-¿No es obvio?-pregunto la madre-siempre la haces ir a lo apurada, siempre te tiene que seguir, nunca la espera y van juntos ¿acaso crees que alguna de las veces fueron juntos?-pregunto la madre, cosa que Seung Jo pensó, al ver la madre que no contestaba siguió- ¡no! Nunca fueron juntos, tú siempre fuiste solo y ella siguiéndote, comía el desayuno a lo apurada para alcanzarte. ¿Te crees que eso hacia una diferencia de si lo comía o no? Era como si no desayunara…-decía la señora Baek enojada, a lo que Seung Jo solo escuchaba y ¿Qué podría decir? Si era cierto.

-Ya señora…no importa…ahora mi hija si desayuna…además era por su terquedad que hacia eso, nadie la obligaba era lo que ella quería…-decía el padre de Ha Ni.

-¿Ves? Hasta su padre entiende lo terca que es su hija…no me eches la culpa a mí de que ella no cuide de sí misma y se tan terca como para seguir a alguien que según ella solo lo molesta-dijo para salir de allí.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos y es que estaban asimilando lo último que dijo Seung Jo antes de irse.

-¿El dijo 'según ella'?-pregunto finalmente el señor Baek.

-¿para hyung ella no es una molestia?-pregunto Eun Jo.

La señora Baek solo sonreía, su plan estaba funcionado y los celos estaban logrando que su hijo digiera que sentía en verdad, de a poco, pero los decía, ella sería lo suficiente paciente como para esperar que los digiera.

Volviendo con Ha Ni y Ji Hoo, ella había terminado de contarle la historia, el había escuchado atenta y silenciosamente sin interrumpir y, como prometió, sin reírse aunque a decir verdad causaba mas tristeza y lástima que risa.

-Se hace tarde… ¿vamos yendo?-pregunto Ha Ni unos segundos después de terminar de contarla, mientras Ji Hoo pensaba.

-Frio, arrogante, creído… ¿Cómo te enamoraste de alguien así?, ¿Cómo sigues enamorada de alguien así?-preguntaba Ji Hoo desconcertado-cuando una chica se enamora lo hace de alguien bueno, que la trate bien, no de alguien como él-decía Ji Hoo-sobre todo una chica como tú…-dijo al final sorprendiendo a Ha Ni.

-¿Cómo yo?-pregunto ella-¿Por qué?-Ji Hoo la miro y sonrió.

-Eres una chica dulce, inocente, soñadora, romántica y adorable… ¿Qué le viste a alguien como el que ni una rosa a su madre le da?-pregunto Ji Hoo en tono de broma y algo serio.

-No solo es eso que has dicho…puede que sea muy frio y nada romántico, arrogante y algo creído…pero también es muy inteligente-dijo ella.

-Yo también soy muy inteligente-dijo el serio, luego la miro serio, cosa que hizo que Ha Ni lo mire y de esa manera le dijo-enamórate de mi-lo dijo con un tono totalmente serio y sin bromear.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿de ti?-pregunto ella seria mirando hacia otro lado-lo dices como si fuera tan fácil desenamorarse de alguien y comenzar a mar a otra persona-dijo ella sonrojada.

-Dijiste que te enamoraste de el por qué era inteligente…entonces con el tiempo ¿también te enamoraras de mi porque soy inteligente?-pregunto él con una sonrisa.

-No solo fue eso…el también es muy guapo y su voz es tan hermosa, su forma seria y responsable de ser…son muchas cosas…no es fácil-dijo ella.

-Te entiendo-dijo el serio-sé muy bien que no es fácil olvidar, se siente imposible. Esa persona es…perfecta para uno y es que no tiene defectos porque hasta sus defectos amas, por ellos es que también amas a esa persona…lo sé, siento lo mismo y sé lo que duele no poder olvidar a quien te rechazo-dijo Ji Hoo.

-Y si ya estas enamorado de alguien ¿Por qué dijiste que…?-pero Ha Ni se sonrojo y no pudo seguir.

-Piénsalo, tú tienes un amor no correspondido y yo también…esta amistad empezó porque yo estaba solo y tu necesitabas olvidar, pero la cosa es que…tu también me estas ayudando a distraerme y no pensar en ella… ¿no sería lo ideal que olvidemos a esas personas y nos enamoráramos?-pregunto él.

-Si…lo seria, de esa manera ya no sufriríamos-dijo Ha Ni pensativa.

-Por lo pronto solo es una idea pasajera…solo se me ocurrió y ya, aunque sería lindo, nada asegura que podremos olvidar-dijo él.

-¿Crees que nunca lo haremos?, ¿crees que moriremos amándolas?-pregunto ella sorprendida y luego desanimada.

-¿Quién sabe cuánto tardaremos?, pero no se puede amar por siempre a alguien y menos a alguien que no te ama…con el tiempo se olvida, pero no se sabe y si conocemos a otra persona en ese tiempo-contesto él.

-Tienes razón…pero… ¿y tu historia?-pregunto ella.

-¿Qué tiene mi historia?-pregunto él.

-¿Me la contaras?-pregunto ella.

-Mi historia es mucho más larga que la tuya y ya nos debemos ir-dijo él.

-¿Cómo puede ser más larga?-pregunto ella.

-Una vez me preguntaste '¿Por qué vivía con mi abuelo?', ¿no?-pregunto a lo que ella asintió-mi historia comienza desde niño y mezcla lo familiar con lo amoroso-contesto el-cuando tengamos más tiempo te la contare-finalizo él a lo que ella sonrió.

Finalizando la conversación se dirigieron a la universidad, pero en la cabeza de Ha Ni aun estaba lo que dijo Ji Hoo. No estaba nada mal la idea de enamorarse de él, se debía olvidar de Seung Jo y Ji Hoo era el mejor candidato para ella. Era inteligente, guapo, caballero, la trataba bien y la hacia reír y ponerse feliz todo el tiempo ¿Cuándo Seung Jo la hiso reír?, el solo se burlaba de ella. Decidido, se olvidaría de él y comenzaría a mirar más a Ji Hoo ¿Quién aseguraba que no se podía elegir a quien amar?

Las horas de clase pasaron rápido y el almuerzo llego.

-Veo que estas de muy buen humor… ¿comemos aquí?-pregunto Ji Hoo a Ha Ni al verla con una sonrisa.

-Sí, comamos aquí-dijo ella yendo en busca de su almuerzo junto a él.

-¿Segura no quieres ir a otro lado? No quiero que tu buen humor se vaya o que lo finjas-dijo Ji Hoo mirando hacia un costado donde estaba Seung Jo y Hae Raa almorzando juntos.

-Si segura….no te preocupes, a los vi y no te voy a negar que duele, pero me tengo que acostumbrar a verlos así…el dolor pronto se irá-dijo Ha Ni.

-Hola Ha Ni-decía un chico con una enorme sonrisa y un gran entusiasmo, Ha Ni al verlo sonrió y se acerco el rápidamente, Ji Hoo se confundió ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Hola Joon Gu-dijo Ha Ni alegre-¿hace unos días no te veía?, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto ella.

-Fui a visitar a unos parientes, tu padre me dio el permiso y aquí no me lo negaron…pero ya volví y te he preparado un rico almuerzo…ten-dijo extendiéndole un plato que lucía muy rico.

-Oh Joon Gu…gracias…tengo mucho apetito hoy-dijo ella con una sonrisa y tomando el plato, a su lado se paro Ji Hoo mirándola con una sonrisa al ver como ella miraba el plato. Ha Ni al ver a Ji Hoo se acordó de presentarlos.

-Ah...si… Joon Gu, te presento a Ji Hoo mi nuevo amigo…Ji Hoo te presento a Joon Gu un amigo de hace años-dijo Ha Ni.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Ji Hoo extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

-Oh no…Ha Ni…otro rival…ya suficiente era con Baek Seung Jo…me voy unos días y se suma otro mas-dijo Joon Gu con una expresión triste.

Ji Hoo se sorprendió al ver que el estaba interesado en Ha Ni, al parecer Ha Ni no lo estaba porque no dijo nada al oír eso solo se apeno, luego sonrió por la expresión de tristeza del muchacho y luego le entro la duda ¿Qué debería decir?, ¿debía negar que él era un rival?, ¿debía callar para dejar entendido que lo era? ¿Dejar entendido que lo era?, ¿acaso el estaba tras Ha Ni?

-Para Ha Ni yo solo soy un amigo-se decidió a decir por el momento, no quería decir que lo era o no, pues ni el mismo lo sabía.

Era raro pero en el fondo sentía que ella lograría que el cierre esa cicatriz, sentía que se podría enamorar de esa chica y no quería apresurar nada, sabía que su corazón estaba ocupado y no quería enamorarse para volver a sufrir, solo se permitiría sentir algo si ella olvidaba. Para él era mejor amar a alguien que ya lo hirió todo lo que pudo que comenzar a amar a alguien y sufrir desde el principio nuevamente. El ya conocía el dolor que sentía por ese amor, en cambio si se volvía a enamorar no sabría como seria el nuevo dolor, ya que todo amor se vive diferente al anterior porque la persona es diferente. Por el momento no afirmaría a nadie si ella era o no solo una amiga.

-Oh…entonces creo que mi rival sigue siendo Baek Seung Jo…Ha Ni en los días que no estuve ¿te trato muy mal, te hizo algo malo?-preguntaba Joon Gu preocupado a Ha Ni.

-No, tranquilo…no paso nada-contesto Ha Ni bajo y apenada.

-Te veo más delgada, no has comido bien ¿cierto?-decía enojado Joon Gu-tú no te preocupes yo te hare el almuerzo todos los días, asi te repondrás-decía alegre a lo que Ha Ni respondió con una tímida sonrisa-ahora ve, ve a comer…tú, ¿ya pediste tu almuerzo?-pregunto refiriéndose a Ji Hoo.

-Ah, sí-respondió con una sonrisa Ji Hoo mientras tomaba su almuerzo.

-Bien, entonces vayan, vayan a almorzar y no la dejes sola-dijo Joon Gu-como solo eres un amigo te dejo acercarte a ella…así que hazle compañía que la necesita-dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa volviendo a trabajar mientras Ha Ni y Ji Hoo se dirigían a una mesa.

-Parece ser un chico muy agradable… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias un pretendiente?-decía Ji Hoo.

-Él para mi es solo un amigo…es muy bueno y se preocupa por mí, estoy muy agradecida con el por todo lo que hace. Siempre pensando en mí y en mi bien estar…y esta de más decir que cocina delicioso-decía Ha Ni mientras comía.

-Aunch...un golpe duro-decía Ji Hoo en tono de broma mientras que con su mano izquierda tocaba el lado derecho de su pecho fingiendo dolor-no se puede competir con la comida hecha por uno mismo…yo solo te puedo llevar a comer, el te la prepara…un enemigo admirable y que no debo tomar a la ligera-seguía Ji Hoo bromeando, Ha Ni entendió que era broma por lo que decidió seguirla.

-Pues lo es y podría elegirlo a él en mes de a ti…cuídate...porque unos panqueques no le ganarían a esta delicia-bromeaba Ha Ni mientras comía alegremente.

-Es en verdad un duro golpe ¿una vuelta en mi motocicleta no le gana?-pregunto mientras comía a lo que Ha Ni negó con la cabeza-¿y si toco el violín solo para ti?-pregunto a lo que Ha Ni abrió los ojos.

-¿Violín?-pregunto incrédula a lo que Ji Hoo asintió-¿tu tocas el violín?-volvió a preguntar.

-Si… ¿eso sería algo digno para competir?-pregunto.

-Tendría que escuchar que tan bien tocas-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras puedes presenciar un concierto completo y exclusivamente para ti-contesto el sonriendo.

¿De enserio?-pregunto ella lo que Ji Hoo asintió-¿mañana?-pregunto Ha Ni

-Claro-respondió el-solo espero ganarle a esa comida-respondió riendo.

-Le dijiste a Joon Gu que solo eras un amigo-dijo ella riendo.

-Dije que para ti lo era-nunca dije si lo eras para mí-dijo el riendo a lo que Ha Ni se ruborizo-ahora dime ¿Cuántos pretendientes mas tienes?-pregunto.

-Ah… ¿y para que quieres saber?-pregunto ella sin entender.

-Debo saber cuántos rivales tengo-dijo riendo el-ya de enserio ¿Cuántos?-pregunto.

-Ah…no lo sé-contesto ella-Joon Gu es el único…creo-contesto.

-Yo pienso que debes tener muchos…y aun así sigues atrás de Seung Jo….tu eres un caso-dijo él.

-Joon Gu para mi solo es un amigo-dijo ella.

-Ya Ha Ni…ese chico te quiere mucho, se preocupa por ti, te cuida y apuesto a que solo te ve a ti… ¿Cómo no darle una oportunidad al menos?-dijo el algo enojado-hace todo por ti y tu no lo valoras, pero a Seung Jo que nunca hizo nada por ti y solo te humilla o ignora, a él lo sigues por todas partes… ¿acaso eres masoquista?-continuo Ji Hoo con un tono enojado.

-Acaso… ¿quieres que este con alguien que no quiero?, ¿Qué le dé falsas esperanzas?, ¿Qué quieres que haga si no siento lo mismo?-decía Ha Ni casi llorando por las duras palabras de Jo Hoo-me encantaría sentir lo mismo que él y ya no sufrir, pero no puedo sacar a Seung Jo de mi corazón…es muy difícil y doloroso…cuesta-decía soltando una lagrima-se que el debe estar sintiendo el mismo olor que yo siento por Seung Jo…pero aun así no lo puedo ver como algo mas…yo agradezco todo lo que hace pero no puedo-seguía diciendo Ha Ni mientras Ji Hoo la miraba sorprendido-no me lo pidas por favor…no me pidas que acepte a alguien a quien no amo…no le puedo dar una posibilidad..No puedo-dijo Ha Ni finalizando.

-Discúlpame…-dijo Ji Hoo Ha Ni lo miro confundida-no debí decir todo aquello…solo me enoje contigo sin razón…es solo que ver que alguien te ma tanto y tu no le des la mínima posibilidad me enojo, no entendía porque hacías eso…ahora a lo he entiendo…he entendido muchas cosas y…te lo agradezco-decía Ji Hoo pensativo-gracias a ti comprendí porque jamás me correspondió ni me dio una posibilidad…-finalizo Ji Hoo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella confundida, el, la miro y le dijo.

-Ha Ni…creo que llego el momento en el que conozca mi historia-dijo el serio.

-Tu historia-repitió ella.

-Si…ven, vamos-dijo el tomándola de la mano y yendo hacia la salida.

-¿Adónde vamos?-pregunto ella.

-No podemos hablar aquí…y además creo que es lo mismo si vas o no a clase ya que igual no escucharas ni entenderás nada-dijo él.

-Oye, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso ultimo? No siempre no hago nada, muchas veces entiendo lo que dice el profesor-dijo ella.

-Tranquila, yo te enseñare lo que no entiendas-respondió el y así salieron de la universidad.

Por otra parte Seung Jo estaba almorzando con Hae Raa, pero igual vio de lejos todo lo que sucedía entre ellos, claro disimuladamente.

Vio como la hacía reír, como casi la hace llorar, como luego la tranquilizo y luego como se la llevo de nuevo lejos de él.

Ya se estaba cansando de escuchar a Hae Raa.

-Baek Seung Jo…si me entero que le has hecho algo malo a Ha No mientras no estuve lo lamentaras-dijo Joon Gu parado frente a Seung Jo.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso a mí?-pregunto Seung Jo.

-¿He?-dijo sin entender Joon Gu.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso a mí, ¿no deberías ir a ver que hacen ella y el chico que la acompaña?-dijo Seung Jo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Ellos son solo amigos-contesto el.

-¿Y tu crees eso? Tu enemigo no soy yo…es ese chico que la acompañaba…tenlo en cuenta a mi esa niña tonta no me interesa-dijo fríamente Seung Jo para luego tomar sus cosas e irse.

Si ver a Ha Ni con ese tipo…verla irse con ese tipo, lo había herido y estaba enojado… ¿Cuál era su escudo para que no vieran su dolor? Insultarla…bastante infantil, pero estaba celoso y es lo que provocan los celos.

Mientras Ha Ni y Ji Hoo se sentaron a conversar en un banco de los alrededores de la universidad.

-¿Me contaras tu historia?-pregunto Ha Ni al ver que el no hablaba, el suspiro y comenzó.

-Sí, lo hare…me habías preguntado sobre mis padres ¿cierto?-Ha Ni asintió y el continuo-ellos murieron en un accidente…en un accidente que yo provoque-Ha Ni se sorprendió-yo aun era muy pequeño y íbamos viajando en la carretera mis padres y yo…y quería que mi padre me leyera un cuento, pero él estaba conduciendo mi madre me dijo que esperada o que ella me lo leería, pero yo no quería, yo quería que mi adre me lo leyera en ese momento…le puse el libro frente a su vista, el no pudo ver por dónde iba y perdió el control del auto chocando…ambos-Ji Hoo no podía continuar y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Tranquilo…-decía Ha Ni a quien también le salieron algunas lagrimas al escuchar lo doloroso que era y como el sufría al contarlo…al pensar en todo lo que sufrió el con esa culpa-si no puedes continuar esta bien-dijo ella mientras que lo abrazo, el correspondió al abrazo mientras que las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Ambos murieron y yo…yo que fui quien lo ocasiono, yo que fui el culpable…a mi no me ocurrió nada-decía llorando JI Hoo.

-Tranquilo…no te culpes…solo eras un pequeño… ¿Cómo sabrías que eso sucedería?-decía ella abrazándolo bien fuerte.

-Desde ese momento mi vida cambio totalmente…y mi abuelo sin decir nada se fue…me dejo…estuve solo por años…siempre creí que fue porque me odiaba…porque yo fui el culpable-decía Ji Hoo dejando un poco de llorar-luego del accidente yo no hablaba, no hacía nada…pero…pero ella se acerco a mi…ella me ayudo…yo le debo mucho a ella-dijo el soltándose del abrazo-yo la amaba…la ame mucho, fue i primer amor. Pero un dia decidió marcharse lejos, yo no podía mas del dolor, yo la amaba y decidí seguirla dejando a mis amigos por seguirla a ella…pero al llegar allá no todo era distinto, ella nunca estaba, nunca la veía y no entendía ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?-decía el ya sin lagrimas-ella ya no estaba en mi pensamientos…yo no lograba sacar a otra mujer de mi cabeza…Ya Di siempre estaba en mis pensamientos, ella con su alegría y sencillez logro meterse en mi cabeza y de ahí en mi corazón..yo la extrañaba y deseaba volver a verla…me había enamorado y por eso decidí dejar atrás a mi primer amor y seguir a mi segundo amor…volver por ella, pero cuando volví ya…era demasiado tarde-dijo él con una expresión enormemente triste.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ha Ni muy triste por verlo así…no podía crees que esa persona que siempre la saludaba con una sonrisa, que estaba animándola desde que la conoció, que ahora esa persona se vea tan triste.

-Era la novia de mi mejor amigo…y el la amaba…y yo también…-dijo triste-yo fui su primer amor-dijo con una risa melancolice-pero al irme ella decidió olvidarse de mí y al volver ella ya me había olvidado-dijo volviendo a su expresión completamente triste-ellos se amaban por lo que decidí no interponerme cuando entendí eso. Pero la vi sufrir y no podía no consolarla. Siempre estuve ahí en sus momentos más duros, siempre cuidando de ella, siempre animándola, sonriéndole, defendiéndola…amándola en secreto…nunca le pude decir abiertamente 'te amo'…por eso me enoje tanto cuando supe lo de este chico Joon Gu…porque yo era igual, yo hacía todo por ella, yo siempre estaba y ella nunca me dio una posibilidad ni una sola vez. Ahora entiendo que no lo hizo porque nunca me quiso dar falsas esperanzas, porque no podía estar con alguien que no podía ver como algo más que un amigo….solo fui un tonto que se aferro a algo que jamás iba a poder tener, me aferre a una falsa ilusión-decía Ji Hoo tristemente-Gracias a ella hoy yo vivo con mi abuelo, ella nos reunió-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-yo pensaba que mi abuelo me odiaba por haber sido el culpable de la muerte de su único hijo…y el creía que yo lo odiaba…el decía que el había sido el culpable de la muerte de mis padres y por ellos se fue…ella se encontró con el por casualidad, y comenzó a ayudar en su clínica…ella nos ayudo a rencontrarnos y reconciliarnos...ella siempre me hacia sonreír, cuando estaba con ella no había momento de tristeza. Nunca quise aceptar del todo que nunca seria mía…pero un dia no me quedo más que eso…aceptarlo y comenzar a olvidar-decía tristemente-luego de esa decisión sin decir nada me fui…y comencé de nuevo aquí…-dijo para finalizar su historia Ji Hoo.

Ha Ni no lo soporto mas y lo abrazo fuertemente llorando, Ji Hoo volvió a corresponder.

-No me gusta verte llorar, no me gusta verte triste…no piense mas en todo eso…no recuerdes mas eso…yo hare todo lo posible para siempre verte sonreír…por favor no me dejes de sonreír, tu sonrisa es la que me da fuerzas para olvidar…yo te daré fuerza para que tu olvides…eres mi amigo y te ayudare…-decía Ha Ni aun abrazándolo.

-Gracias amiguita, te prometo que hare lo posible por mantener una sonrisa sincera para ti…te prometo que tratare de olvidar…juntos olvidaremos…-decía Ji Hoo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Prov. Seung Jo.

Yo como idiota buscándola y ella abrazándose con ese tipo… ¿estás feliz en sus brazos que sonríes? Tu solo debes sonreírme a mi…tu solo puedes permitir que yo te abrace…nadie más que yo lo puede hacer…dijiste que me amabas…y ahora así de la nada te vas a brazos de otro hombre…tu eres mía y no te perderé…ya se acabo me canse de solo mirar y no hacer nada, me canse de quedarme mirando mientras ese tipo me la roba.

Fin Prov. Seung Jo.

-Primero solo haraganeabas en clase…ahora hasta faltas a ellas, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿dejar los estudios?...no me sorprendería con tu inteligencia-decía Seung Jo a unos metros de Ji Hoo y Ha Ni que al es cucharlo se separaron lentamente y Ji Hoo lo miro enojado mientras Ha Ni lo miro sorprendida.

-Seung Jo-dijo Ha Ni incrédula.

-Creo que ya te he dicho que cuides de tus palabras…-dijo Ji Hoo, Seung Jo lo ignoro.

-Vamos Ha Ni-dijo tomendola del brazo y comezando a caminar.

-¿Qué?, ¿adonde?-pregunto ella sin saber que ocurria.

-A casa…mama llamo y quiere que ambos lleguemos temprano-dejo Seung Jo sin dejar de caminar.

-Yo la llevo-dijo Ji Hoo tomando del otro brazo de Ha Ni cosa que hizo que Seung Jo dejara de caminar.

-No te molestes, yo la llevare…vamos para el mismo lado-dijo Seung Jo tirando del brazo de Ha Ni, pero Ji Hoo tiro nuevamente del brazo de Ha Ni ocasionando que Seung Jo vuelva a frenar.

-Yo también voy para el mismo lado, no es ninguna molestia-dijo JI Hoo-vamos Ha Ni-dijo para volver a tirar del Brazo de ella.

-Dije que yo la llevo-dijo Seung Jo volviendo a tirar del Brazo de Ha Ni-es mejor que lleguemos juntos… ¡ya vámonos!-dijo tomando el brazo de Ji Hoo y haciendo que suelte a Ha Ni-yo la llevare-dijo firmemente y comenzó a caminar. Ha Ni estaba sorprendida y no sabía que decir, pero reacción justo para decirle algo a Ji Hoo.

-¡No te preocupes Ji Hoo! ¡Pasa más tarde a buscarme por casa para así los llevo a ti y a tu abuelo al restaurante de mi papa!-grito Ha Ni a lo que Ji Hoo sonrió dando a entender que si, pero esto el aviso de Ha Ni enfureció a Seung Jo quien apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de Ha Ni-Seung Jo…eso duele, ya suéltame-reclamo ella, pero el no la soltó y siguió caminando.

Su madre podía esperar un poco más, pero debía hablar con Ha Ni en ese momento.

CONTINUARA…

Hola…gracias a todas por sus RW me encanta que la historia les guste y me pone contenta recibirlos…me tarde un poco más en actualiza…lo siento…tratare e no tardarme y de por lo menos subir un capitulo por semana…

PATRICIA BUSTOS: Hola, primero y segundo…lo siento pero no planeo poner a los 4F en la historia, solo a Ji Hoo, tampoco a las chicas ya que es una historia centrada en Ha Ni, Seung Jo y Ji Hoo..Lo siento…tal vez mas adelante escriba una así si me animo, pero me costaría así que no te aseguro nada.

Lantunez: te aconsejo que la publiques, sabes no hay muchos fic de ellos y a mí me encanta, te aseguro que yo lo leeré… ¡anímate no pierdes nada…!

Nuevamente gracias a todas por sus hermosos RW y espero los de este capítulo si les gusto…espero que si…bye y hasta la próxima.

"Mi libertad se vio perdida cuando el amor llego a mi vida."

Florcita 75.


	6. nuevos sentimientos

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"Un cambio"

Capitulo 6

Nuevos sentimientos.

-¡Seung Jo te dije que me soltaras!-decía Ha Ni-dijiste que tu madre nos esperaba y la casa no es por aquí-se quejaba.

Seung Jo para en medio de una plaza en la que solo había unos pocos niños y a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Debemos hablar-dijo serio Seung Jo.

-¿Hablar? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo Ha Ni-me voy a casa-dijo comenzando a caminar.

Pero Seung Jo la tomo del brazo y la giro.

-Dije que debemos hablar, no te vas hasta que no terminemos…mama puede esperar-dijo aun más serio mirándola con una mira fría.

-Yo ahora no hice nada malo, te lo juro…Ya no tengo tu foto, la tire. No le dije nada de ti a nadie así que si hay un rumor no es mi culpa…ya ni siquiera te sigo por lo que no te pude haber metido en un problema-decía HA Ni.

-¡Ya lo sé!, ¡ya sé que no has hecho nada y ese es el problema!-grito sin paciencia Seung Jo soltándola y dándose la vuelta, se le veía algo nervioso, no tenía idea de que debía hacer en ese momento.

Ha Ni estaba confundida, siempre que "hablaban" era porque ella había hecho algo malo, pero ahora no solo estaba segura de que nada malo había hecho sino que, el estaba enojado por ello.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaba confundida-¿Cómo el que no haga nada es el problema?-Seung Jo aun no se volteaba, estaba de espaldas a ella sin saber que hacer o decir. Sabía que debía de alguna manera comenzar a mostrarle su interés hacia ella, pero le era difícil.

-Deberías de estar contento de que no te cause problemas y ya no te siga-analizaba Ha Ni-eso era lo que a ti te molestaba, tú querías tranquilidad en tu vida y yo de molesta, desde que me puse en tu camino, no te he dejado estar en paz…deberías estar feliz. Si yo solo era una molestia para ti…-seguía analizando Ha Ni, pero a Seung Jo no le gustaron sus palabras.

-¿Y que si no lo estoy?-pregunto enojado dándose la vuelta y acercándose a ella-¿Quién dijo que tu seguías siendo una molestia para mí?-pregunto muy cerca de ella, Ha Ni se puso nerviosa al verlo tan cerca por lo que miro hacia abajo.

-Pues Eun Jo y…-decía algo bajo y tímida, Seung Jo se veía enojado y aun nervoso-¡y tu siempre lo dices!-grito mirando hacia arriba.

-¿¡Y porque siempre te tienes que creer cada estupidez que digo sobre ti!?-le grito enojado sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella-¿¡no puedes solo ignorar las cosas malas que digo!?-pregunto.

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que las ignores!? ¡Si lo único que me dices son cosas mala!-grito ella, a lo que Seung Jo no supo que decir, solo se separo unos centímetros de ella y miraba para otro lado sin saber que responder-esta conversación no tiene sentido…mejor volvamos que tu adre nos espera-aseguro Ha Ni comenzando a caminar, pero justo Seung Jo reacciono y pregunto.

¿Y que si ya no las digo?-Ha Ni se dio la vuelta sorprendida, el se veía aun nervioso, pero un poco más calmado, ya no gritaba-si yo dejo de decir esas cosas, si te empiezo a tratarte bien… ¿eso te demostraría que no eres una molestia?-pregunto dudoso de si era correcta la pregunta. No era lo que había pensado, no era lo que quería que ella sepa, no quería demostrarle que no era una molestia. Quería demostrarle que él sentía lo mismo que ella…pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo único que pudo preguntar era eso.

Ha Ni no entendía por qué le hacia esa clase de pregunta, estaba confundida. Solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Bien…-dijo nervioso Seung Jo-vamos a casa que mama nos espera-dijo comenzando a caminar-_"por el momento le demostrare que no es una molestia…es un avance, de esa manera no me esquivara todo el tiempo y pasara menos tiempo con 'ese tipo'. E a poco le mostrare que no sol es una molestia…"-_pensaba Seung Jo mientras caminaba, Ha Ni caminaba tras el-_"no fueron muchos días, pero ya extrañaba escuchar sus pasos tras mi"-_seguía pensando Seung Jo.

Se sentía tranquilo al escucharla tras él, era como si algo que estaba mal ya se hubiese arreglado, como si había perdido algo y lo acababa de encontrar, sentía una sensación de comodidad…sentía que las cosas estaban en su lugar. Ahora solo tendría que aprender a solo tratarla bien y no olvidarse de ello, no dejarse llevar por posibles enojos y tratarla bien, para un genio como él no le sería difícil recordar aquello.

Prov. Ha Ni.

¿Por qué me hizo esa pregunta?, ¿Qué le sucede?, ¿Por qué actúa tan extraño? Será cierto que me comenzara a tratar bien ¿Por qué?, ¿debo creer en lo que ha dicho?, ¿debo ponerme feliz?, ¿debo ilusionarme?

No, no y no…no lo hare…hare como si nunca hubiese dicho eso, el solo me molesta, esto también será por eso…no me lo tomare a pecho lo que ha dicho…yo me estoy olvidando de él, no tiene sentido que me ilusione, solo se me hará más difícil.

Fin Prov. Ha Ni.

Ha Ni estaba muy confundida y es que Seung Jo siempre la deja así. ¿Y qué podría hacer el pobre?, ¿Cómo no confundirla? Si hasta el estaba confundido, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir en esa situación, ya no podía mirar y no decir nada, le estaban sacando a la mujer que amaba y el no reaccionaba.

Era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella manera, no sabía cómo reaccionar…no entendía que sucedía dentro de él, tenía muchos sentimientos juntos que jamás sintió. Verla con otro, tener una sensación de abandono. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de que ella lo olvide, tenía nervios, ansiedad, bronca y acepto que también celos.

Al llegar a la casa la señora Baek los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y Ha Ni pregunto porque los llamaba, la señora Baek no supo que responder y evadió la pregunta diciéndoles que había hecho un pastel delicioso que pases al comerdor. Ha Ni olvido la pregunta, pero Seung Jo entendí que su mare lo hizo para que vuelvan juntos…en realidad se lo agradecía, agradecía que su madre sea así. Si no fuese por ella, el no hubiese ido a buscar a Ha Ni y ella en ese momento tal vez siga estando con 'ese tipo'.

Prov. Ji Hoo.

La tarde paso lenta y aburrida sin Ha Ni. Últimamente no me gusta estar solo, me gusta tener su compañía. Me salto muchas de mis sientas por estar con ella. Suerte que aun no me ha encontrado en medio de una.

-¡Yoon Ji Hoo!-escucho que alguien grita mi nombre, ¿es el amigo de Ha Ni? Si es él.

-Hola…-estaba saludando pero me interrumpió, se ve algo enojado.

-Me has mentido-afirmo, pero ¿de qué habla?

-¿Mentido?-pregunte.

-Si…me has dicho que Ha Ni solo era una amiga para ti y no es cierto…-me afirmo.

-¿Yo te dije que Ha Ni era solo una amiga para mí?-pregunte y es que no recuerdo haber dicho que solo era una amiga, dije que yo lo era para ella.

-¡Sí! No mientas-me dijo, me resultaba algo graciosa esa persona.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso…dije que "yo era un amigo para ella" nunca dije si ella era una amiga para mí-corregí sin mucha importancia y yéndome.

Por más graciosa que me pareciera esa persona, no podía continuar hablando, debía ir a buscar a Ha Ni. Me pregunto si ¿estará bien?, ¿Qué habla pasado de camino a su casa?, ¿Qué le habrá dicho Seung Jo?

¿Se sentirá triste? Necesito verla saber ¿Cómo esta?

Siento nuevamente esa necesidad de proteger, de protegerla…igual que lo sentía con Jan Di…no soporto verla triste, quiero que lo olvide, quiero que no sufra mas por él. Esto que siento es muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a Jan Di, al verla llorar… ¿me estaré enamorando? No puedo, no quiero comenzar a sufrir de nuevo…ella ama a otra persona…y no aseguro que lo pueda olvidar aun…y si lo hace tardaría demasiado… ¿ese es mi destino? Enamorarme, amar a la persona equivocada, pretender algo que no es mío, sufrir…estar solo luego de haber dado todo de mi…no quiero eso…pero ¿cómo se hace para cerrar el corazón y que nadie jamás vuelva a entrar?

Fin Prov. Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo lego a la casa de los Baek en busca de Ha Ni. Había venido directo de la universidad por lo que estaba con la motocicleta. Toco la bocina, sabiendo que Ha Ni al escucharla saldría.

Ha Ni al escucharla salió de su habitación, pero no fue la única que la escucho, Seung Jo también escucho la bocina y sabia de quien provenía por lo que también salió de su habitación encontrándose justo con Ha Ni, ambos pararon y se miraron.

-¿Saldrás de nuevo?-pregunto Seung Jo sin expresión, Ha Ni estaba dudosa de responder, pero como pregunto e una forma amigable, decidió contestar de la misma manera.

-Si…debo llevar a Ji Hoo y a su abuelo al restaurante de mi papa-contesto ella.

-Oh, sí-dijo Seung Jo recordando-…ve con cuidado…-dijo con algo de nervios escondidos, también con algo de celos, Ha Ni puso una pequeña sonrisa como diciendo 'si' y hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en forma de despedida y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero Seung Jo la llamo- ah y Ha Ni- ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, el, la miro y dijo-no vuelvas muy tarde-luego de eso miro hacia adelante y se sentó en uno de los sillones a leer.

Ha Ni se extraño de la forma en la que se comportaba y sus palabras, pero no le prestó mucha atención y bajo a encontrarse con Ji Hoo.

Al salir de la casa saludo a Ji Hoo con una enorme sonrisa y él le extendió el casco, ella lo miro y le pregunto.

-¿Iremos en moto?-Ji Hoo asintió.

-Pero debemos ir por tu abuelo… ¿Cómo entraremos los tres?-pregunto, Ji Hoo lo pensó y se dio cuenta que Ha Ni tenía razón.

-No había pensado en eso…solo quería llegar para verte-rio Ji Hoo.

-¿Y por qué tanto apuro?-contesto ella contenta.

-Te fuiste luego del almuerzo…no te vi en toda la tarde…quería verte-contesto tranquilo Ji Hoo. La sonrisa de Ha Ni se volvió más grande al oír aquello…no sabía el ¿Por qué? Pero le daba alegría que él la quisiera ver.

-Creo que deberás ir a dejar la moto a tu casa primero-dijo Ha Ni.

-Sí, eso creo-dijo Ji Hoo pensativo-¿me acompañas?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?-pregunto ella sin comprender.

-Si, acompáñame…si no de regreso tendré que caminar solo…mejor con tu compañía…-Ha Ni estaba durativa-después de todo fue tu culpa que olvidara que debía dejarla en casa y luego volver pasar por ti-dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa, queriendo que Ha Ni aceptara.

-Oye ¿Por qué mi culpa?-pregunto ella.

-Ya te dije…el no verte en todo el dia me dio ganas de verte…es tu culpa-contesto él.

-No es mi culpa que quisieras verme-contesto ella avergonzada.

-Sí lo es...mañana no te arregles tan hermosa y no te querré ver-dijo Ji Hoo, ella se sonrojo-ya…acompáñame ¿sí?-dijo extendiéndole el casco.

-Ok-contesto ella tomando el casco y subiendo a la moto, se sujeto de él y se fueron para su casa.

Seung Jo miraba todo eso desde la ventana de su habitación y los celos lo estaban matando…debía comenzar pronto a avanzar, debía buscar momentos con ella a solas como sea…no podía soportar más escuchar que otro le diga esas cosas y a ella le guste, le sonría.

Al llegar a su casa Ji Hoo se estaciono en el patio delantero y ambos bajaron de la moto.

-¡Que grande y hermoso se ve tu casa!-elogio Ha Ni.

-Gracias…bueno ahora ya sabes dónde queda, eres bienvenida cuando desees-ofreció Ji Hoo.

-Pues todavía me debes un concierto-dijo ella sonriendo, el también lo hizo-y unos panqueques-dijo.

-Ya lo he dicho, eres bienvenida, cuando desees venir el cocinero y violinista Yoon Ji Hoo estará para servirle-dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa que a Ha Ni le pareció hermosa- ¿vamos?-pregunto.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto ella, el rio.

-En busca de mi abuelo-le recordó el.

-Oh, si…vamos-dijo ella.

En el camino hablaron y se rieron como ya era costumbre…cada vez se conocían mas. Al llegar a la clínica todavía había mucha gentes, pues era temprano, también había niños que acompañaban a su madre. El abuelo los vio desde la habitación en la que atendía y con una sonrisa, los saludo.

-Ven-llamo Ji Hoo a Ha Ni-siéntate, aun es temprano y tiene mucha gente que atender, ella hizo caso.

Ji Hoo comenzó a hacer te para los que esperaban, Ha Ni lo miraba atentamente lo servicial que era con los pacientes y lo amable que era con los niños. Una niña se acerco a ella con una muñeca y e señalaba la panza de la muñeca, Ha Ni no entendía.

-Te dice que la muñeca está enferma y le duele la panza-dijo Ji Hoo-quieres que juegues con ella…-sonrió-as de doctora-dijo Ji Hoo.

-Oh… ¿es eso?-pregunto Ha Ni a la niña y ella asintió y comenzó a jugar con la niña, los demás niños al ver eso se comenzaron a acercar a ella y Ha Ni con una sonrisa los saludaba a todos y sentándose en el suelo comenzó a jugar con todos los niños. Al ver esto en los labios de Ji Hoo se formo una sonrisa que hace tiempo no aparecía, pero nadie lo noto, ni siquiera él.

Así la pasaron unas dos horas con mujeres y con sus hijos yendo y viniendo, Ji Hoo atendiéndolos amablemente y Ha Ni entreteniendo a los niños alegremente. Cuando la clínica se vació el abuelo se acerco para agradecerles por su ayuda, Ha Ni se veía muy contenta. El abuelo cerro la clínica y Ha Ni los llevo a ambos al restaurante de su padre.

El padre de Ha Ni los recibió alegremente, claro antes de que ellos lleguen le prohibió a Joon Gu salir de la cocina, para que su hija pueda estar tranquila.

Mientras el pare de Ha Ni y el abuelo de Ji Hoo hablaban alegremente de comida Ji Hoo le hizo una seña a Ha Ni para que saliera un momento del restaurante, a ambos le aburría la conversación y además el le tenía que hacer una pregunta.

-Mi padre está muy feliz con la visita e tu abuelo-decía Ha Ni al salir del restaurante.

-Mi abuelo también…él es feliz mientras hable de comida-rio Ji Hoo.

-Mi padre es igual-rio ella también.

-Disculpa por haber tenido que esperar tanto hoy-se disculpo Ji Hoo.

-No, está bien…me divertí…es agradable estar ahí y ayudar…por ese tiempo no me sentí tan inútil como acostumbro…me divertí-dijo ella-cuando tu abuelo necesite ayuda dime yo estaría encantada de ayudar se ofreció.

-De eso te quería hablar-dijo Ji fines de semana yo esto por la tarde ayudando a mi abuelo, ya que se llena demasiado, por lo que no podre ayudarte a distraerte…¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres acompañarme?-pregunto.

-¡sí, me encanta la idea!-contesto Ha Ni con una sonrisa.

_-"ya conseguí que no pase todo el fin de semana junto a él"-_pensaba Ji Hoo mientras sonreía al ver contenta a Ha Ni-¿entramos?-pregunto Ji Hoo a lo que Ha Ni asintió y volvieron a entrar.

Luego de comer una deliciosa cena y de charlar un rato mas decidieron marcharse, el abuelo quedo muy satisfecho con la comida, prometiendo volver allí todas las tardea a almorzar. Ha Ni se fue junto a ellos y los despidió cuando llego a casa de los Baek.

-Mañana por la tarde te vendré a buscar-aviso Ji Hoo antes de irse a lo que Ha Ni sonrió dando a entender que estaba bien.

-Se te ve muy feliz cuando estas con ella-comento el abuelo a su nieto mientras caminaban a casa.

-Es agradable pasar tiempo con ella…me hace reír, es divertida…si debo elegir entre pasar tiempo con ella o solo…elijo estar con ella-decía Ji Hoo alegre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la prefieres a ella antes que a tus siestas?-pregunto sorprendido el abuelo, Ji Hoo asintió-es sorprendente…nunca habías elegido a nada ni nadie antes que a tus siestas-rio el abuelo-esa chica debe tener algo…-decía el abuelo y ambos rieron.

Al entrar a la casa Ha Ni saludo al señor y señora Baek, le preguntaron si ya había cenado ella contesto que si y se dirigió a su habitación. Por la hora suponía que Eun Jo y Seung Jo ya estaban dormidos. Pero se sorprendió al subir las escaleras y encontrarse con Seung Jo sentado en uno de los sillones mirando hacia el balcón muy serio, parecía enojado. Pretendió hacer que no lo vio y caminar directo a su habitación, pero eso enfureció a Seung Jo.

-¿Pretendes que creas que no me has visto o darme a entender que me estas ignorando?-pregunto él con un tono que mostraba algo de su enojo.

-¿He?-pregunto ella dándose la vuelta y acercándose, el se puso de pie y también se acerco a ella, quedaron parados uno frete al otro a unos metros de distancias.

-Llegas tarde de nuevo-dijo Seung Jo-sabiendo que vives en una casa que no es tuya al menos deberías procurar llegar temprano-dijo Seung Jo.

-Tus padres saben que estuve en el restaurante de mi padre-se defendió Ha Ni.

-Hoy…pero los demás días no-ataco Seung Jo.

-¿Tiene algo de malo salir con un amigo?-pregunto algo enojada Ha Ni-eso evita que este todo el dia aquí detrás de ti…eso posibilita que tu tengas la paz que tanto deseas-aclaro Ha Ni.

-¡Que tu no me molestas!-grito Seung Jo acercándose más a ella-ya entiéndelo…no me molestas-dijo muy cerca de su rostro. Ha Ni comenzó a retroceder y Seung Jo la siguió acercándose mas y mas, hasta que Ha Ni choco con la pared y Seung Jo se detuvo muy cerca, apenas unos centímetros los separaban. Seung Jo apoyo sus manos en la pared, una de cada lado de la cabeza de Ha Ni-lo que me molesta es que no estés en todo el dia…que ya casi no te veo-dijo con una voz muy calmada y tranquila, estaba disfrutando esa cercanía, se había olvidado de donde estaban y que cualquiera los podrían ver, se había concentrado solo en ella.

Ha Ni no entendía muy bien lo que Seung Jo le decía, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa, nunca sabía que iba a hacer Seung Jo, ¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar justo cuando pretendía olvidarlo? Y ahora ¿Qué haría? Luego de pensarlo un momento, cosa que se le hizo difícil al tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su respiración y sus ojos mirándola…decidió no hacer nada, no escapar, solo esperar a que el haga algo. No evitaría nada, pero tampoco luego de lo que suceda o no, no se ilusionaría.

Seung Jo seguía solo mirándola, la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, tan solo de él en ese momento…le encantaba esa sensación…pero tenía un gran dilema en su mente…nuevamente, como ya es común tratándose de Ha Ni, no sabía qué hacer-_"¿la beso o no?"-_se preguntaba, tenía muchas ganas de besarla, pero sentía que algo se lo impedía, aunque no recordaba ¿Qué?

Las ganas le ganaron y se decidió a besarla, pero en ese momento escucho una puerta abrirse y rápidamente se alejo de Ha Ni. Eun Jo salía de la habitación camino al baño medio dormido, por lo que no vio nada. Ha Ni vio sorprendida a Seung Jo y este a ella, Eun Jo entro al baño sin prestar atención a nadie. Ambos se sentían incómodos.

-Tratare de no llegar tarde la próxima-dijo por fin Ha Ni, Seung Jo la miro y asintió-me iré a dormir…buenas noches-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y se fue rápido a su habitación.

Seung Jo sin decir nada también entro a la suya, no entendía que le sucedió que no se contuvo, que no se acoro de donde estaba, ¿Cómo es que se dejo llevar?, ¿tan mal lo tenia Ha Ni? Agradecía que nadie los haya visto. Pero no podía negar que le había encantado sentirla tan cerca.

Aun seguía enojado y celoso por lo que vio hoy a la tarde cuando ella se fue con él, pero algo de los celos y el enojo se fue luego de tenerla tan cerca y que ella no rechazara esa cercanía, eso le indicaba que aun lo amaba y eso le daba aun más confianza.

¿Quién decía que el gran genio Baek Seung Jo nunca sufrió por amor?

Desde que apareció Yoon Ji Hoo en su vida, habían aparecido muchos sentimientos en el, uno de ellos celos…otro miedo, él le provocaba miedo de perder lo que más amaba.

CONTINUARA…

Hola, muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos RW… me encanta recibirlo y que esperen con ansias la actualización y por el ánimo que me dan para continuar, de verdad lo aprecio. Sé que me he tardado pero es que no se me ocurría como reaccionaria Seung Jo…creo que más o menos bien quedo la conversación. Aviso que aun no habrán beso, por lo que no lo pidan aun, recuerden que Ji Hoo y Ha Ni recién se conocen y no olvidan aun a su amor y Seung Jo recién está aceptando lo que siente y aprendiendo a ser un caballero con Ha Ni…Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y espero sus RW si así fue…bye.

Florcita75.


End file.
